O Clã Taisho
by Kawaii SesshKag
Summary: Kagome, uma mulher que se achava fatal, sempre gostou de brincar com homens. Mas cansada dessa vida, Kagome se muda para Kanazawa, fugindo de sua antiga vida, mas neste caminho ela encontra uma matilha que talvez a faça mudar de idéia. Mal sabia ela que estava brincando com a Matilha de Kanazawa!
1. Kanazawa

Chamo-me Kagome, tenho 20 anos e sou uma mulher independente. Tenho cabelos longos pretos e lisos que batem no meio da cocha, olhos azuis e sou bem branquinha. Todos os homens nunca reclamaram da minha aparência, pelo contrario, elogiavam. Sempre cuidei muito bem do meu corpo, sempre fui vaidosa. Adoro agradar os homens, amo ficar com os homens!

Meu avô, assim que morreu, deixou sua herança milionária para sua única neta: eu! Nunca mais na vida precisaria trabalhar apenas gastar e viajar. Mas sorte minha que não sou uma patricinha fútil, tenho meus cursos, gosto de ler e viajar pelo mundo para conhecer as culturas, comidas e principalmente meu único vício: homens

Meus pais sempre foram ausentes, nunca tive muita atenção deles, apenas meu avô que me tratava muito bem, após sua morte, mudei de cidade, deixando apenas um bilhete avisando sobre minha partida aos meus "queridos" pais. Eles nem sequer tiveram o trabalho de me ligar perguntando pra onde iria.

Assim que deixei a casa de meus pais, fui pra Dallas, Texas. Aluguei uma casa grande o suficiente para uma pessoa. A noite era minha diversão. Conheci todos os bares locais, homens de todas as idades, solteiros, casados, virgens. Apenas um problema me afetou: Inuyasha. Foi à única pessoa que escolhi mal para uma noite. Ele não desgrudava de mim.

– Kagome! Kagome! – escutava gritos na janela de casa

– Vai embora! – gritei da janela

– Casa comigo? – perguntou ajoelhado

– Nem que eu estivesse amarrada e sendo torturada! – gritei mostrando toda minha ira

– Por favor! Foi inesquecível aquela noite! Não consigo te esquecer! – gritava ainda pra todos os vizinhos escutarem

Olhei ao redor e vi meu vizinho da frente, um estudante e jogador de futebol americano me encarando assustado. É também já tinha ficado com ele! Qual o problema? Abaixei minha cabeça e pensei: _"É mais do que hora de ir embora daqui"_.

– Kagome, me deixa entrar. – gritava Inuyasha fazendo-me voltar à realidade

– Vai à merda! Vou atirar em você se você não correr em 3 minutos. – gritei entrando e buscando meu revolver de brinquedo, ninguém precisa saber que é de brinquedo.

– Você não vai fazer isso com seu futuro noivo! – falou rindo de nervoso

– Vou e fiz! – respondi mirando em sua testa e atirando

Vi quando a bolinha de borracha acertou sua testa e ele começou a rolar no chão da calçada gritando de dor. A polícia chegou olhando atordoado, não sabendo qual era o problema. Logo vesti uma roupa mais apresentável e fui conversar com eles. Expliquei-lhes toda a situação e claro, usei todo meu charme. Pisquei, brinquei com o cabelo, lambi meus lábios, passei a mão pelo meu corpo e claro, cantei descaradamente os guardas.

Logo após transar com o policial no sofá de casa, resolvi que iria embora de uma vez por todas. Entrei no Google Maps e fui olhando cidades minúsculas, não queria mais me meter em problemas assim. Essa transa com o guarda foi minha despedida da minha antiga vida, agora iria me acertar!

Encontrei uma cidade que chama Kanazawa, era uma cidade pequena, mas parecia aconchegante. Está decidido, iria pra lá!

No dia seguinte arrumei minhas coisas, entrei em contato com as agencias imobiliárias de lá e arrumei um apartamento já mobiliado. Peguei meu jatinho particular e fui até lá, parando em uma cidade próxima que nem fiz questão de saber o nome e seguindo de carro até meu novo lar.

Era um apartamento aconchegante, não tinha do que reclamar. Iria endireitar minha vida seria agora, nem que eu tivesse que fazer tratamento pra me segurar perto dos homens. Nem que fossem só os homens casados!

Havia chegado exausta da viagem, fui direto pra minha cama, dormi feito uma pedra.

– Kagome, venha tomar seu café. – chamou Kaede.

– Já vou. – resmunguei

Kaede era minha empregada desde os 15 anos, além de empregada era minha amiga, sempre gostei dela. Claro, não poderia me mudar e deixá-la pra trás. Afinal, ela organizava minha vida. Ela sempre soube dos meus problemas com os homens, nunca me criticou sempre tentou me ajudar. Alguns conselhos eu até segui, outros, fingi nem ouvir.

Logo após o café da manha fui dar uma volta na cidade e procurar alguma coisa pra comprar, precisava fazer compras, nem que fosse de caneta. Logo achei uma livraria, como disse, adoro ler. Logo que entrei, senti um clima muito aconchegante, gostei de lá.

– Posso ajudá-la? – uma voz soou atrás de mim

– Estou procurando livros de Sidney Sheldon. – respondi

Quando eu mais quero me manter longe de problemas, eis que surge um problema de quase 1,80m na minha frente de cabelos ruivos e lisos que batia abaixo das costas e olhos verdes. Sem perceber já estava sendo a antiga Kagome.

– Você é nova por aqui? – o senti me comendo com os olhos

– Sim, mudei-me ontem de noite. – respondi sorrindo e chegando mais perto dele. – Pode me chamar de Kagome – passei meus dedos em seu braço

– Sou Shippou. – respondeu ficando corado com o meu toque.

Opa, ele era tímido? Esses eram os melhores na cama, sempre se revelavam amantes quentes. Por sinal, ele era mesmo muito quente.

– Os livros que você está procurando estão aqui. – disse me levando através de corredores.

Andava apenas encarando aquela bunda, ai que vontade de apertar! Ta vendo? Dessa vez a culpa não foi minha, eu fugi dos problemas, mas eles me encontraram. Logo ele parou e apontou uns livros ao alto.

– Pode pegar pra mim? Não alcanço. – respondi sorrindo maliciosa

– Claro. – sorriu ainda corando

Ele iria me matar do coração. Na hora em que ele esticou seus braços pra pegar os livros, sua blusa levantou um pouquinho revelando um abdômen perfeito. Senti meu corpo dar uma pulsada de excitação. Imaginei-me agarrando Shippou entre as prateleiras.

– Aqui. – colocou os livros em minha mão

Peguei os livros correndo e logo sai dali, longe da tentação. Não podia começar com essa vida de novo. Quando estava saindo da loja, indo em direção ao meu carro, senti mãos grandes, másculas e quentes segurando meu braço. Olhei assustada pra trás.

– Me passa seu celular? – Shippou me encarava.

– Não. – respondi rindo.

– Ok.

Shippou pegou o livro da sacola, tirou uma caneta do bolso e anotou alguma coisa.

– Esse é o meu. Me liga. – sorriu

Shippou então colocou as mãos na minha cintura, colou nossos corpos, senti tudo esquentar e rodar. Que cheiro maravilhoso. Ele cheirou meu pescoço e parou em meu ouvido.

– A gente pode se divertir bastante. – sussurrou rouco.

Senti meu corpo arrepiar inteiro, gemi. Assustei-me com o meu gemido. Não posso me entregar assim. O que tava acontecendo comigo? Estava perdendo o controle da situação. Shippou deu uma risadinha rouca, percebendo o estado que eu estava, afastou um pouco mais e deu um beijo em minha bochecha bem demorado. Logo se afastou e entrou na loja.

Fiquei ainda sem entender o que aconteceu. Nunca tinha sido pega de surpresa assim. Entrei no meu carro correndo e fui pra minha casa.

– Se todos os homens de Kanazawa forem assim, to ferrada! – pensei em voz alta.


	2. Tentação!

Capítulo 2 Tentação!

Chegando em casa, Kagome jogou a sacola no sofá e ficou olhando a janela.

\- O que aconteceu menina? Entrou parecendo um furacão. – Kaede ria.

\- Kaede, eu juro, to tentando ficar longe de problemas, mas ele me persegue. – tava desesperada.

\- O problema é bom? – ria de mim.

\- Muito. Você não tem noção. – respondi babando – Mas juro que vou ficar longe dele, juro. – falei tentando acreditar em mim.

\- Ok. – respondia rindo.

Ela saiu desacreditando em mim, mas iria provar a ela que estava certa do que queria. Dessa vez eu ia fazer tudo certo. Fui pro meu quarto e peguei o livros pra ler, quando abri vi o numero do celular, fiquei na duvida, mas logo passou, continuei lendo o livro.

Kaede veio me avisar que o jantar estava pronto, não havia notado como o dia havia passado tão rápido. Jantei e logo tomei um banho, amanha iria explorar o restinho da cidade.

**xxxxxx**

– Kaede, bom dia! – sorria diante do café da manha.

– Bom dia menina. – deu um carinhoso beijo em minha testa.

– Vou tomar café e desbravar o resto da cidade, ok? – fiz uma careta.

– Ok. Mas em menos de 5 minutos você termina. – gargalhava.

Ficamos rindo e brincando. Com ela tinha uma relação de mãe e filha. Eu a amava mais que minha própria mãe. Logo fui trocar de roupa e caminhei pela cidade.

Procurei lojas, supermercados, farmácias e alguns outros lugares que precisava aprender onde ficava.

Deixei meu carro em um lugar e resolvi caminhar, parecia que estava acontecendo uma feirinha de artesanatos, eu gostava disso. Caminhei entre as barracas, sem noção do tempo. Vi vários artigos lindos. Parei em uma barraquinha que tinha vários brincos e pulseiras.

\- Você não me ligou. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

\- Não iria te ligar. – respondi ainda sem olhar pra ele.

\- Hum. – segurou minha cintura forte – Já que nos encontramos... – falou encostando seu corpo no meu.

\- Desculpe, tenho que ir pra casa. – tentei sair dali, mas não consegui.

\- Não, não tem. Você tem um encontro comigo agora. – ele estava me encarando.

\- Não, não tenho. – respondi brava.

\- Vem. – falou rindo.

Shippou segurou meu braço e saiu me arrastando no meio das pessoas. Parecia que elas nem reparavam, parecia tudo normal. Ele andava muito rápido, eu ia quase sendo arrastada, literalmente, por ele. Nem reparei o caminho que nós fizemos, até que ele parou.

Quando olhei ao redor, parecia um beco, não tinha ninguém por lá, senti meu corpo se arrepiar de medo.

\- Olha aqui, Shippou... – ia apontando um dedo na cara dele brava quando ele me interrompeu.

\- Sente isso. – pegou minha mão que estava apontada pra ele e colocou no seu membro.

Apenas gelei, nunca haviam feito isso comigo. Eu estava provando do meu próprio veneno. Ele estava com seu membro duro, muito duro. Olhei o caminho que minha mão fez e fiquei tão sem reação que nem tive força pra tirar minha mão dali. Fiquei apenas estática.

\- Ta gostando? – Shippou segurava minha mão lá ainda.

\- Ham? – estava sem noção.

\- Imagina ele dentro de você. – sussurrou em minha orelha.

\- Deus... – gemi apertando aquele membro.

\- Isso, faz isso. – Shippou me prensou na parede.

Foi quando tive um clique e voltei a realidade. Jurei que iria sair dessa vida, e vou! Tirei minha mão dele em um impulso só e tentei sair correndo dali, mas seu corpo era muito pesado. Ele apenas ria.

\- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – ria sarcástico.

\- Se eu quiser eu vou. – cruzei meus braços.

\- Não, se eu não quiser. – passou a mão pelo meu corpo..

Então era assim? Pois bem, iria entrar no jogo dele, quero ver até onde ele agüenta. Sem pensar em mais nada e pedindo perdão pelo pecado que estava comentando comecei meu jogo.

Segurei na barra da sua camiseta e tirei-a, arranhei seu abdômen, ouvi ele gemer e olhar pra mim. Confesso, senti meu corpo borbulhar com o gemido dele. Ele afastou um pouco meu vestido e mordeu meus seios, lambeu e fez miséria. Apenas segurei seu cabelo e me permiti sentir tudo aquilo.

\- Mudou de idéia? – perguntou ainda em meus seios.

Não respondi, empurrei-o um pouco e abri seu jeans, abaixando até a altura do joelho. Massageei aquele membro duro, pulsante. Ele em reflexo enfiou a mão na minha coxa e começou a brincar com minha intimidade por cima da calcinha. Fiquei firme, não iria dar o gosto da vitória pra ele. Então do nada, ele rasgou minha calcinha, fazendo-me ficar assustada, num piscar de olhos ele liberou seu membro e me pegou no colo.

Só senti quando ele estocou dentro de mim, forte. Dei um grito, sendo abafado pelo seus beijos. Estava ficando louca, ele estocava sem parar, forte, apertando minha bunda com suas mãos. Aquilo iria ficar marcado.

\- Eu estou no comando, entendeu? – sussurrou – Entendeu? – estocou mais forte pra eu responder.

Ele estocava tão forte que não conseguia raciocinar, nunca havia transado com alguém que fizesse isso tão bem. Estava no céu.

\- Kagome, responde! – pediu bravo.

\- Entendi. Você está no comando. – falei arfando com minha voz falha.

\- Boa garota. – deu risada.

Ele continuou até que me sentiu gozar, logo em seguida ele gozou. Ele ficou um tempo comigo no colo e logo me colocou no chão. Minhas pernas bambearam, ele me segurou firme. Ele vestiu sua roupa rapidamente e ajeitou meu vestido, jogando o resto da calcinha fora. Ainda estava extasiada.

\- Vou te levar até o carro. – falou segurando o meu corpo.

Parecia que caminhava no automático, não sabia nem o caminho que eu estava fazendo. Shippou então me colocou no carro.

\- Vai pra casa e se cuida. O que você precisar me avisa, não quero você desfilando pela cidade sozinha. Você sabe o quanto você é desejada? – passou a mão em meu rosto e continuou – Mais tarde eu te ligo, ok? Se cuida boneca. – beijou minha boca.

Ele virou e foi embora, me deixando naquele estado, levei pelo menos uns bons 5 minutos pra lembrar de onde eu estava e onde eu morava. Assim que fui retornando a realidade, liguei meu carro e fui pra casa correndo. Sentia minha intimidade ainda pulsar tamanha violência que foi.

**POV Shippou**

Tinha achado essa menina, Kagome. Não poderia perder a chance de conhecê-la melhor, creio que o bando iria aprovar ela. Ela tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, era decidida e brava, isso são características que as nossas fêmeas tem que ter.

Depois de transar com Kagome e deixar claro que ela é minha e do bando fui conversar com os meninos.

\- Jakotsu, achei mais uma fêmea pra gente. – sorri.

\- Quem é? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

\- Kagome. – respondi dando ênfase no nome.

\- Wow, o cheiro dela é maravilhoso. – senti Bankotsu me cheirando.

\- Sim, você não viu ela por inteiro. – vanglorie-me.

\- Você já marcou território? – Miroku riu.

\- Claro. – sorri abertamente.

Nós somos lobos, sim lobos. Mas aqui as coisas funcionam diferentes. Nós protegemos Kanazawa, defendemos contra vampiros, coisa que são raras por aqui, pois eles têm medo de nossa força. Na verdade somos apenas adolescentes que viramos lobos, adolescentes em corpos de lobos com obrigações. Sesshoumaru é o alpha, obedecemos ele.

Quanto a essa coisa de fêmea, bom, isso é o problema. Nós já temos uma fêmea, Sango, ela é uma menina que foi criada aqui em Kanazawa, então ela aceitou bem essa história, pois ela tem que satisfazer todos nós, ela cuida de todos nós, ela é nossa esposa. Ela foi a primeira escolhida nossa.

O cheiro da pessoa, sua atitude e nossa atração sobrenatural por elas é o jeito que a escolhemos.

Kagome provavelmente será nossa segunda esposa. Podemos ter apenas duas esposas, elas terão de nos servir, nos amar e claro, nos dar herdeiros. Em troca a amaremos incondicionalmente, a trataremos como rainhas, faremos as duas as pessoas mais felizes desse mundo. Já que se elas estão tristes, isso acaba com a gente.

Pedi pros meninos irem com calma com a Kagome, ela é arisca. Teríamos que ir com bastante calma, já que tudo é novo pra ela.

Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza, ela é nossa!


	3. Pegada

Capítulo 3 Pegada

Eu já estava em casa, entrei sorrateiramente, mais logo Kaede apareceu, praguejei mentalmente, meu corpo estava totalmente dolorido, e pedindo um belo banho.

– Arranjei um belo trabalho para você, já que queres agir normal... Você será coordenadora de garçonetes, as dançarinas também. – ela franziu a testa – Tenho que falar com você querida.

– Ah, pode falar. – falei, sentei no sofá e ela também.

– Bom, eu tenho infelizmente negócios para fazer, sabe aquela casa? Não posso abandoná-la e também eu recebi notícias de minha filha, ela não está bem... Perdoe-me, eu queria ficar aqui com você, mais não posso. – a voz dela estava falhando, e logo senti as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto, minhas bochechas estavam começando a ficarem molhadas – Não chore.

– Como não posso chorar?!

Eu estava triste, pois Kaede era como minha melhor amiga, minha mãe, companheira e toda a coisa que existiam de bom. Mas eu me sentiria sozinha naquela casa, me sentiria vazia, triste e solitária.

– Já arrumei as malas, e não chore, por favor... E o único emprego que achei foi esse, para você não ficar muito sozinha, e o trabalho começa a noite, está aqui o cartão. – ela me entregou e rapidamente beijou minha bochecha e testa, abraçando-me – Eu amo você.

– Também te amo, Kaede... Deseje-me sorte, e boa sorte para você. – eu disse, levantando-me e pondo as mãos em minha calça, ela se levantou e deu um último abraço – Sentirei sua falta.

– Eu também, vou logo senão isso vira o Titanic. – ela falou e eu não tive como segurar a risada baixa.

Eu estava na banheira, eu sentia falta de Kaede, fechei os olhos e senti meu corpo protestar, meu corpo estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, feliz pelo sexo selvagem no beco, Shippou era tão... Qual é a palavra certa? Ahn, lindo, perfeito, gatinho, mas mesmo assim ele era um tarado maluco!

Ele era um... Estuprador! Sim, mas eu acho que a pessoa só é estuprador quando a pessoa não gosta e foi obrigada a fazer, mas eu gostei, e só faltava eu pedir bis, me ajoelhar e pedir igual a uma cachorrinha no cio, mordi o lábio e encarei o relógio no meu braço.

– Oh! – olhei o relógio e era cinco e meia, que rapidez... O trabalho começava a seis e meia, e eu tinha que me arrumar!

Saí da banheira e me enrolei na toalha, fui até meu quarto e tranquei a porta, se bem que a casa estava trancada e eu sozinha, eu acho que estava virando paranoica. Peguei uma calça escura com uma blusa amarela tomara que caia, usei um gloss rosadinho, peguei minha bolsa e resolvi ir logo atrás.

O táxi passou e eu rapidamente entrei, mostrei o cartão do local e o motorista deu um sorriso malicioso naquele bigode horrível, que na qual eu rasparia na primeira oportunidade que eu visse, então ele deu uma averiguada no meu corpo e assentiu, como aprovasse, revirei os olhos.

Tudo estava silêncio quando encarei a boate que estava, abri a porta e o som estava horrivelmente alto, entrei e fechei rapidamente. Havia várias cadeiras e mesas, e bem à frente um pequeno palco onde estava uma mulher cantando, e várias dançarinas, havia vários homens bebendo.

Fui até o balcão e me atenderam.

– Kagome? – o homem perguntou, olhando-me dos pés à cabeça.

– Sim, como você sabe?

– Por que uma mulher disse que você é linda, e as suas características, enfim... Vou dar uma saída e você cuide dessas garçonetes preguiçosas!

Assenti abobada para o gay que passou por mim e rapidamente não vi mais, o globo de luz era forte, senti duas mãos fortes abraçando-me por trás, uma mordiscada na orelha, complementada com uma chupada, estremeci, aquele toque era de... Shippou!

– Oi amor. – ele disse e então me virei carrancuda, empurrando-o.

– Sai de perto coisa ruim! – falei.

– Calma, eu não mordo, brincadeira... Só se você quiser. – ele disse e deu uma piscadela, quase me derreti que nem maionese – Vim apresentar uns amigos para você.

Apertei os olhos para ele, mas o acompanhei, meu santinho do céu azulado! Eles eram muitos gostosos, não... Eu não estou brincando, brancos, fortes, grandalhões, bíceps totalmente enormes e definidos, tudo que uma mulher quer, quem for mais gato do que eles que jogue o primeiro número!

– Bom, esses são... Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Miroku, Naraku, Kouga... Bom, e eu! – ele falou risonho, e eu quase não dei um sorriso, e me jogo em cima deles.

– Prazer, sou Kagome. – eu disse com a minha face vermelha, ah... Carambolas rosadas, que deuses gregos são esses?

– Prazer é todo nosso! – então eles disseram em coro e eu arregalei os olhos, dei o passo para trás, e saio andando de fininho – Hei, não vai anotar o que queremos?

Revirei os olhos e voltei, peguei o papelzinho e a caneta.

– Para mim eu quero um suco de maracujá, por que eu preciso relaxar um pouco, sabe? – era o tal de Jakotsu que havia dito, o dono da voz penetrante mordeu o lábio e apontou com o dedo indicador para baixo, automaticamente olhei e vi a calça, vamos dizer... Ahn... Ereta. – Estou muuito excitado...

Não especificamente a calça, mais o amigão dele estava levantado, causando uma coisa enorme contra a calça, e logo me veio à cabeça o membro dele pulsante em minhas mãos.

– Suco de maracujá para Jakotsu, para Naraku, Miroku e Sesshoumaru uma cerveja, para o Kouga é uma Sex on the beach, e para mim e o Bankotsu... – Shippou deu uma pausa.

– Para mim e Shippou uma... Tequila. – ele sibilou a palavra tequila para mim, aquela língua, aquele nariz e aquele olhar provocante, o tal de Bankotsu era bem delicioso também, o sorriso... Então ele mordeu o lábio e piscou, estou no céu, por favor, ninguém ouse me beliscar!

– Tu-Tudo Be-Bem! – eu disse gaguejando e corri para trás da bancada, deixei o papel para uma das garçonetes, e uma delas falou comigo.

– O que eles queriam com você? – ela perguntou, com desdém e uma pitada de inveja, meu corpo gargalhava por dentro, mas também sentia um enorme medo, se eles fossem estupradores? Bem que eu não me importava de ser estuprada por eles... Chega de pensar merda! – Meu nome é Kagura.

– Uns amigos do Shippou, todos conhecidos meus... – só faltava eu ter alguma tremedeira naquele momento – O meu é Kagome, me chame de Ka.

– Eles pareciam interessados em você, coisa que ele não ficou assim conosco, hunf! – ela resmungou para mim, e empinou o rosto. Sabe quem eu sou? Marquei o território no meu lugar passado querida, você é apenas um carrapato!

– Bom, eles enxergam. – eu disse com uma total inocência e saí andando.

Fiquei na frente da bancada, e quase sentei, ninguém estava ligando, os globos de luzes e o cantor que agora era homem e suas dançarinas quase nuas prendiam a atenção dos clientes, virei meu rosto e dei de cara com Jakotsu.

– Você demorou demais, e agora eu estou ficando bem maluco... – então eu iria lhe dar uma tapa, mas ele grosseiramente segurou meus braços, até que eu tinha gostado, mas nesse momento minhas mãos queriam esganá-lo – E agora...

Então ele puxou-me para perto de seu rosto, mordeu meu lábio lentamente e puxou para os próprios lábios, envolvendo em um beijo, ele soltou minhas mãos e comecei a dar socos nas suas costas, mas ainda correspondia, ele parou o beijo e começou a percorrer beijos dos lábios até o pescoço, empurrei-o, olhei bem nos olhos dele e lhe dei uma tapa.

– Ela é arisca mesmo Shippou! – Jakotsu falou, rindo e se encaminhando até onde eles sentaram.

– Sabe quem é arisca? Quer saber? – eu gritei ninguém ouvia, todos gritavam dançando, conversando.

Fui para trás do balcão e sentei na cadeira, uma garçonete entregou as bebidas e eu sentei novamente no balcão, eles provavelmente deveriam ter ido, por que eles ficariam mais de duas horas? Então senti alguém separar minhas pernas, virei rapidamente meu rosto.

– Me desculpe Kagome... É que eu estou muito... Excitado. – ele contorceu o rosto, era Jakotsu. Então empurrou seu corpo contra o meu, segurando minhas pernas, então coloquei minhas pernas envolta da cintura dele, eu estava sendo hipnotizada.

Ele começou a roçar seu corpo contra o meu, o meu corpo pulsava, comecei a beijar o pescoço dele, mordendo... Eu estava delirando, enquanto ele roçava, senti ele lentamente colocar as mãos dentro da blusa, começando a apertar e a massagear, minha intimidade começava a ficar molhada e então...

– Hm, tchau. – ele saiu andando e quando vi se tinha alguém na mesa, não havia ninguém, fiquei parada naquela posição, eu estava boquiaberta, **odeio quando as pessoas começam e não terminam**.

Nunca fiquei tanto na vontade, olhei para os lados e percebi que ninguém tinha visto.


	4. Confusão!

Ninguém fazia isso com Kagome Higurashi. Apesar de eu estar aposentando dessa vida, não iria levar desaforo pra casa. Desci do balcão, ainda sentindo as pernas bambas e corri atrás daquele tal de Jakotsu. Empurrei a porta da boate com uma fúria, assustando as pessoas ao lado.

Olhei pros dois lados procurando algum sinal daqueles homens. Estreitei um pouco meus olhos e achei meus alvos no meio do estacionamento, senti meu corpo ferver de ódio. Comecei minha caminhada mortal até eles, pisando firme.

\- Ow, seu babaca! – gritei olhando pro Jakotsu.

Vi quando eles pararam de caminhar e me encararam. Olhei um sorriso dançar pelos lábios de Jakotsu e de Shippou. Ele deu um passo a frente.

\- Ta falando comigo? – perguntou presunçoso.

\- Porque? Tem algum outro babaca por aqui? – estava irada.

\- Vai saber. – respondeu sarcástico.

\- Quem você pensa que eu sou? Não sou nenhuma vagabunda, seu otário. – gritava apontando o dedo na sua cara.

\- Eu sei que você não é. – respondeu parecendo meio bravo.

\- Você nunca faça isso. Você nunca deixe seu trabalho no meio do caminho. Seja homem e termine o que começou. – ainda estava gritando.

\- Eu sou homem. – sentiu-se ofendido.

Olhei pra ele, dei uma risada na cara dele, como se estivesse duvidando dele, vi seu rosto ficando vermelho. Quando dei uma olhada pro lado, vi Shippou. Agora foi minha vez de ficar vermelha.

\- Ele me atacou! – falei em minha defesa apontando pra Jakotsu.

\- Não tem importância, sei dividir. – respondeu Shippou me acalmando e sorrindo.

Fiquei tentando entender aquela frase, como assim dividir? Não deu tempo de pensar muito.

\- Quando eu vou ter minha vez? – resmungou Sesshoumaru atrás dele.

Olhei pra ele abismada, como assim minha vez? Eles estavam pensando que eu iria transar com todos eles? Nunca, não na minha nova vida.

\- Quer saber? Vão a merda! – falei ainda assustada.

Encarei os meninos por mais um tempo, virei e comecei a caminhar de volta pro bar. Eu devia era estar correndo daquele bando de doidos.

\- Não vai. Vou terminar o que comecei. – Jakotsu declarou.

Senti meu corpo ser prensado em um carro, Jakotsu apertou-se contra meu corpo, fazendo-me sentir sua ereção. Então, avidamente, distribuía beijos por toda extensão do meu pescoço enquanto eu tentava afastá-lo. A única coisa que aprendi, poderia ser útil agora. Levantei meu joelho com toda força existente e acertei seu membro. Senti o corpo dele fraquejar pro lado, não tanto como eu queria, mas foi minha chance, escapei da prisão dos seus braços.

\- Você são loucos! – gritava histérica – Você são tarados psicopatas – encarei-os – gostosos – deixei escapar – não, gostosos não, você são loucos. – gritei.

Apenas vi o sorriso nos lábios dos meninos, quando falei que eles eram gostosos, merda, porque fui deixar isso escapar. Olhei pro lado e vi que Jakotsu estava voltando ao normal. Resolvi sair dali antes que fosse tarde demais.

Quando entrei na boate, senti meu corpo ainda latejar da adrenalina. Tinha que sair dessa vida, custe o que custar. Terminei meu turno e fui embora pra casa, tomei um banho e dormi feito pedra.

No dia seguinte, lembrei-me de que Kaede havia ido embora, então teria que fazer meu café da manha. Troquei e roupa e fui caçar alguma padaria. Achei uma que era bem gostosinha, entrei e peguei uma mesinha.

\- Bom dia! – falou um moço.

\- Bom dia! Quero um misto quente e café puro. – fiz meu pedido.

\- Ok. – anotou e saiu.

Logo meu pedido chegou e eu me concentrei em comer. Como estava de costas pra porta não via quem entrava e saia.

\- Não sabia que te encontraria aqui. – sentou um homem na minha frente.

Quando levantei meu olhar, apenas fechei meus olhos e contei até 10.

\- O que você ta fazendo? – perguntou rindo.

\- Tentando fazer você desaparecer. – ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Ok. – falou Sesshoumaru rindo.

Quando abri novamente meus olhos, vi que ele estava sentando ali e havia se multiplicado.

\- Merda! Vocês se multiplicaram. – reclamei – Mas vocês não vão estragar meu café. – comecei a ignorá-los.

Eles se acomodaram em minha mesa, todos eles. Parecia que eles me perseguiam. Abaixei minha cabeça e me concentrei no café, não iria ficar mal humorada no café.

\- Falei pra você não ficar desfilando sozinha pela cidade. – falou Shippou me encarando, esperou pela resposta que não veio.

\- Ela está nos ignorando. – ria Naraku.

\- Se você quisesse tomar café, nós levaríamos na sua casa, ou te traríamos aqui. – falou Bankotsu calmo.

Continuei no meu plano brilhante, ignorando-os. Meu Deus, será que eles eram loucos? Todos os 7 dando em cima de mim ou será que eles foram contratados pelo Inuyasha, pra fazer minha vida um inferno?

\- Ka, olha quanto homem te encarando. Por isso não pode ficar saindo sozinha. – Shippou insistia com o apoio de todos.

\- Quem ta encarando? – perguntei ainda de cabeça baixa.

\- Aquele otário ali. – mostrou outra mesa com 3 meninos.

\- Bom saber. – falei tentando sair da mesa com total êxito.

\- Onde você vai? – Sesshoumaru se alterou.

Não dei importância pra eles, peguei meu café e meu misto quente e caminhei até a outra mesa. Parei e encarei os meninos.

\- Bom dia! Será que eu poderia sentar aqui com vocês. Aqueles homens estão me importunando. – fiz beicinho.

\- Cl – cla – claro. – gaguejou um menino.

Provavelmente aqueles meninos nunca haviam visto um seio ao vivo. Passei por um e me sentei perto da janela. Quando olhei pra frente, vi que os meninos me encaravam bravos, alguns com braços cruzados, outros com uma cara de dar medo. Apenas dei um sorriso cínico e concentrei-me novamente em comer.

Vi que eles apenas me observavam tomar meu café, esperando eu acabar. Quando terminei, dei um beijo no rosto dos meninos, que ficaram excitados, e fui pagar a conta. Quando estava saindo da padaria, vi aqueles armários atrás de mim novamente.

\- Vocês nunca mais vão me deixar em paz? – perguntei ainda caminhando pro meu carro.

\- Não até você ser nossa. – respondeu Miroku.

Parei, encarei-os, lancei meu melhor olhar, joguei meu cabelo pra trás e entrei no carro travando todas as portas. Quando dei partida no meu carro, Bankotsu se jogou na frente dele.

\- Ka, desce, vamos conversar! – pediu calmo.

Apenas acelerei mais, mostrando que passaria por cima dele. Ele me olhou espantado, mas não saiu. Ficamos mais um tempinho ali, até que resolvi passar. Acelerei com tudo, passei e vi apenas pelo retrovisor ele jogado na guia. Vi quando ele se esquivou, mas será que machucou muito?

Brequei e fiquei parada. Será que eu iria vê-lo ou não? Duvida cruel. Encostei meu carro e desci, caminhando lentamente.

\- Machucou muito? – sussurrei olhando pra Jakotsu que estava socorrendo Bankotsu.

\- Parece que quebrou sua perna e arranhou muito. – Jakotsu falou.

\- Ai meu Deus, o que eu fiz? – perguntei entrando em desespero.

\- Calma. – Shippou me consolou e eu nem percebi que suas mãos estavam em meus ombros.

\- Coloca ele no carro, vou levar ele pro hospital. – falei abrindo o carro.

Quando olhei pra trás, Bankotsu andava normalmente segurando o braço, fingindo dor.

\- Perna ou braço? – perguntei já desconfiada.

Bankotsu e Jakotsu deram respostas contraditórias, ai que caiu minha ficha, era armação.

\- Vocês mentiram pra eu me sentir culpada? – falei entre dentes.

\- Desculpa, mas pelo menos assim você conversou com a gente. – explicou Bankotsu.

\- Vou avisar apenas uma vez: Fiquem longe de mim, se eu vir vocês passo em cima e dou ré pra ter certeza que matei. – avisei mortalmente.

Eles me olharam assustados e ficaram quietos. Caminhei até meu carro e fui embora pra minha casa, já tinha tido muita emoção pra um dia só.

_**N/A: Eu não matava nenhum deles...eu pegava e levava todos pra casa! **__**  
**__**huahuauhahuahuahuauhahuuah**__**  
**__**Gente, mandem reviews com suas opiniões.**__**  
**__**Volta a avisar: Essa fic contém cenas de sexo! Quem não se sentir a vontade, cuidado com os caps. que irão ler!**__**  
**__**Beijokas amores!**_


	5. Depressão!

Capitulo 5 – Depressão

Eu estava entrando em depressão, minha vida estava em preto e branco, nada mais era colorido para mim, por quê? Eu não tinha a menor idéia, ou eu tinha sim, apenas minha razão negava tentar fazer isto ir à mente, mas como o coração era mais forte, ele jogava em minha cara, dizendo que eu tinha feito a maior burrice.

– Ka, você está bem? – Kagura disse calmamente, pegando uma bandeja e colocando à mesa, voltou e me encarou.

\- Estou ótima, tome. – dei um sorriso forçado e lhe dei o papel onde a mesa cinco havia pedido uns hambúrgueres.

Eu nunca fui ignorante, sério... Só quando os nervos estavam á flor da pele, e mesmo assim eu não poderia dizer aquilo, mais que tudo aqueles homens tinham provado algo, eles não eram tarados, psicóticos ou algo do tipo, mesmo que eles me dessem medo, eles não eram, só havia uma coisa na qual verdadeira saíram de meus lábios, eles eram gostosos.

Se eles fossem assassinos e essas coisas, estariam atrás de mim, eu sabia que eles não tinham um mínimo medo de mim, mas eles tinham respeito, eu sabia que mesmo que Sesshoumaru fizesse aquilo comigo, Shippou também e os outros com os olhares, eles no fundo tinham respeito, faziam o que eu mandava, tanto que fazia duas longas semanas que eles não iam atrás de mim e eu verdadeiramente não sabia o porquê disso.

– Hora de você ir. – o dono gay entrou, fazendo sinais para mim "chispar".

Saí de imediato e entrei no carro, lentamente como todos os dias, esperando encontrá-los no estacionamento ou algo do tipo, encarando para as ruas, mas nada. Parei na padaria e ela estava escura, não havia ninguém, um ser vivo para dizer onde eles estavam.

Meu coração estava apertado, e eles não eram nada pra mim, mas algo dizia que eu precisava deles, e eles precisavam de mim.

**Povs Sango**

Tristeza, tédio... Era o que estava na matilha, eu estava infeliz, e os lobos estavam infelizes também, ficaram mais infelizes ainda ao saberem que eu estava com o mesmo sentimento, e eles não tinham como me fazer melhorar, se estavam tristes eu também estava.

– Eu vou falar com ela, gente... Não dá para continuar. – eu disse tentando baixar o tom, todos me encaravam na mesa.

\- Amor, não dá. – Bankotsu disse, revirando os olhos.

\- Dá sim meus bebês! – ergui as mãos, irritada.

\- Você não vai falar com ela, Sango. – Sesshoumaru disse baixinho, e afundou o rosto na mesa.

\- O que vamos fazer então? Mofar?

\- Isso pode fazer parte do plano. – Kouga respondeu, gemendo de tédio.

Por que aquela garota poderia ser tão egoísta? Eu tenho certeza que ela está sentindo o mesmo que nós, pois o destino dela é esse.

**Povs Kagome**

Okay, tomei uma decisão e vou cumprir, não sei de onde essa áurea me cobriu e me fez tirar essa idéia, já era de manhã e eu havia feito tudo em casa, entrei no carro e fui até a boate, bati na porta e o chefe gay abriu.

– Amor, eu sei que você gosta de trabalhar baby, mas não é o horário, dã! – ele falou, com aquela voz que me irritava.

\- Você conhece o Jakotsu? Shippou, Kouga, Bankotsu? Aqueles homens enormes?

\- É claro que conheço, eles são gostosos e lindos, ah se eles fossem gays! Eu pegava! Você quer o telefone? Tenho do Shippou, eu roubei, mas não tentei ligar ainda, boa sorte, agora me deixe dormir. – ele jogou o papel e eu corri atrás do papel, peguei e liguei.

Eu estava com um enorme medo, sim... Ah Deus! Eu estava decidida e faria isso agora!

– Alô? Ka? É você!? Puta que pariu... Nossa, é ela! Ai meu Deus! – a voz dele estava totalmente grossa no telefone, entrei no carro e virei maionese derretida, como eu sentia falta.

\- Sou eu sim, hey... Desculpe-me, eu não queria dizer aquilo, só que não gosto de mentiras.

\- Desculpa a gente Ka! Olha, nós não queríamos fazer aquilo, mas você também não queria falar com a gente, mas nós esquecemos isso tudo, o que importa é que você irá ficar conosco, não vai?

\- Do que estão falando? Eu estou pedindo desculpas a você, e quero pedir desculpas pessoalmente, tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem, beijos... Er... Tchau Ka! Podemos nos encontrar na boate hoje.

Desliguei o telefone, eu estava totalmente apavorada, então era verdade, eu estava precisando tanto deles, e eles estavam precisando de mim... Liguei o carro e fui a caminho de casa.

Chegando em casa, o tempo parece que não andava, estava desesperada. Comecei a procurar roupas logo cedo pra não ter erro, por incrível que pareça, queria ficar linda para eles. Não sei o que deu em mim, sentia raiva deles, mas ao mesmo tempo uma força me atraia até eles, loucura, eu sei. Quando o horário foi se aproximando, tentei comer alguma coisa, mas meu estomago rejeitava qualquer coisa, queria apenas vê-los. Fiz o caminho até a boate voando.

Quando entrei varri a boate com o meu olhar e nada, nada dos meninos. Claro, eles não chegariam tão cedo. Meu trabalho logo começou e eu meio que me esqueci do encontro, também, tantos problemas pra resolver. No meio da noite, fiquei bem tranquila, tudo resolvido, apenas curtindo um pouco a noite.

\- Ka. – gritou Shippou.

Olhei pra trás e vi todos aqueles homens me encarando, senti um calor súbito passar pelo meu corpo e aquecer meu coração, logo, sem querer, um sorriso brotou em meus lábios. Fiz sinal pra que eles se aproximassem. Fiquei em pé a espera deles. Shippou foi o primeiro a me alcançar, ele deu uma pequena abaixada e me abraçou, como senti falta daqueles braços.

\- Ka, nos desculpe por ter te enganado. – Bankotsu parecia arrependido.

\- Tudo bem. – apenas sorri olhando pra ele.

Quando virei meu olhar pra Bankotsu, ele estava com uma carinha de arrependido que me deu vontade de socorrê-lo e desculpar por tudo, mas logo afastei esse pensamento e voltei pra realidade. Não podia pensar assim, não podia amolecer agora.

Assim, todos os meninos me deram um abraço e um beijo no rosto. Sentia cada vez mais minhas pernas bambas, mas me controlei. Acomodamos na mesa e começamos a conversar.

\- Devo te pedir desculpas também, aquela cena... – Jakotsu me relembrou que me agarrou.

\- Desculpas aceitas. – brinquei.

\- Então, já que estamos conseguindo conversar civilizadamente, conte um pouco mais sobre você. – Narake riu.

\- Minha vida não tem muita coisa interessante. – tentei sair do assunto.

\- Você é interessante. Conta. – Kouga me comeu com os olhos.

\- Bom, meu nome é Kagome, tenho 20 anos, vim do Texas. Meu avô morreu há pouco tempo, ele era como um pai pra mim, meus pais não ligam se estou viva ou morta. Amo brincar com homens, agora estou tentando sair dessa vida. – despejei sem entender o porquê estar se abrindo assim.

\- Saindo dessa vida, por quê? – Sesshoumaru ria.

\- Ham, digamos, confusões e perseguições. – olhei pra mesa rindo.

\- Entendi. – ria mais ainda Sesshoumaru.

\- Não vamos deixar ninguém te perseguir. – Jakotsu me lançou um olhar reconfortante.

Não consegui falar nada, apenas fiquei parada em seu olhar. Como ele conseguia fazer isso? Aliás, todos eles faziam isso comigo. Com eles, sentia-me segura, podia me abrir com eles, podia contar com eles, não sei de onde esse sentimento veio. Ficamos um tempo a mais conversando. Descobri que eles eram de Kanazawa e que tinham uma oficina juntos, pelo que me parece, famosinha. Logo tive que sair correndo da mesa pra consertar mais confusões. Eles ficaram lá, me acompanhando com o olhar.


	6. Recaída!

Capítulo 6 Recaída

Cap. 6 - Recaída

Pedi para sair cedo e o chefe deixou, aproveitei para sentar junto com eles, parecíamos amigos á tempos, e isso me causava uma felicidade imensa.

\- Ka, e o que você fazia depois que ficava com eles? – Sesshoumaru perguntou divertido.

– Eu os chutava, e ia para o próximo, é claro com camisinha. – dei um sorriso tímido – Vocês colocaram alguma coisa na bebida, não é?

– Isso é suco de uva, você está doida mesmo. – Kouga disse e rimos.

– E vocês garotões, andam pegando muito? – eu perguntei, eu estava totalmente nervosa com o que perguntei, e se eles dissessem que sim? O que eu iria achar.

Então o telefone tocou de algum deles, Shippou atendeu e falou alguma coisa para os outros, assentiram.

\- Temos que ir, tchau... Jakotsu leva você. – Miroku disse e saiu quase correndo para fora com os outros.

Apertei os olhos para Jakotsu e ele me encarou, risonho... Como ele estava tão lindo, os olhos, aquele pele branca que eu gostava, aqueles bíceps enormes e definidos, ele era um dos homens que toda mulher queria para ficar para aonde der, até onde conseguir e a mágica do amor ir, mas até onde der era uma coisa estranha, uma coisa que eu não tinha experimentado.

Um exemplo era que... Eu sempre mordia o pedaço de biscoito e jogava, agora eu tinha sete biscoitos na minha mesa, e eu não sabia se mordia e jogava, ou colocava em mim, e nunca mais tirava, era uma decisão terrível, eu sabia que eles estavam quase se jogando em cima de mim, e eu estava sendo uma bela de uma idiota.

\- Ka, você já se interessou por outro alguém? – ele perguntou.

– Bom, antes... Acho que umas três vezes mais nunca davam certo. – refleti, e então ele me encarou.

– E agora? – ele estava totalmente curioso.

– E agora me leve para casa cavalheiro. – eu disse, ele riu e fez com as mãos um sinal de tempo, para eu esperar – Para onde eles foram?

– Bem o pai de Bankotsu os chamou. – Jakotsu ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Ka, você está trabalhando hoje? – Kagura perguntou e sentou na cadeira, ao lado de Jakotsu, encostando seu braço no dele, o mesmo estreitou os olhos.

– Não, e meu companheiro e eu vamos sair, vamos logo Jakotsu? – perguntei docemente levantando-me.

– Tudo bem Kagome. – ela disse o nome por inteiro, para quase dizendo que estava raivosa comigo, mulher de cara feia para mim é o que eu mais vejo, por que eu pego os homens dela, sou bonita demais, e cara feia para mim significa que está com fome.

– Está com fome? – perguntei com uma voz irritadiça.

Saímos da boate e entramos no carro, dei um suspiro pesado e revirei os olhos, liguei o carro e comecei a ir para minha casa, Jakotsu ficou me fitando, e deu uma gargalhada alta.

\- Nossa, você parecia uma onça prestes a atacar, dar o bote que nem aquelas cobras venenosas protegendo-se da presa. – ele disse – Você viu a sua cara feia para ela?

– Jura? Nem percebi. – eu estava pasma, eu não havia percebido mesmo a cara que eu havia feito para ela – Kagura vai ficar me enchendo o saco.

\- Estou com uma sede... – ele falou – Posso fazer uma massagem em você, para ajudá-la a relaxar. – ele sorriu.

– Ou, você vai para sua casa, depois de beber água em casa. – falei mordendo o lábio.

Estacionei o carro em frente de casa e entrei, Jakotsu entrou comigo e viu a sala.

\- Você deixa a casa limpinha, poderia ser uma boa dona de casa. – ele refletiu, falando quase para si mesmo.

– Aham, poderia... Mas acho que estou gostando de trabalhar, mas em breve sairei do emprego... – falei, franzindo a testa – Não gosto de lá.

– Eu também não gosto, tem vários homens por lá. – ele franziu a testa.

Sentei-me à mesa, e mordi o lábio, abri as pernas inocentemente, tudo bem... Fiz de propósito para provocá-lo, peguei um copo de água e comecei a bebê-lo vagarosamente, sempre passando um pouco a língua pelos lábios quando alguma gota de água escorria.

\- Você tem ciúmes de mim? – perguntei com uma voz sexy, passando a língua em meus lábios, soltando um gemido proposital – Jakotsu, você é muito...

– Ka, você vai me deixar maluco, muito maluco! – ele disse, indo em minha direção e rapidamente puxando minha blusa.

Eu estava com um sutiã vermelho, ele olhou para meu seio e ficou parado, como se estivesse guardando aquela imagem de perfeição em sua mente, então ele desabotoou com rapidez e me beijou, começando a massagear meus seios.

Ele apertava, então ele começou a beijar meu queixo e descendo até pescoço, descendo até os seios e mordiscando, chupando e lambendo, comecei a gemer alto e empurrei sua cabeça para meu seio, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, joguei minha cabeça para trás.

Comecei de um jeito puxar o short dele e consegui, tirei minha própria calça e logo coloquei minhas pernas envolta da cintura dele, pegou-me no colo e quando olhou para os lados procurando algo minhas mãos voaram para cima da cueca, para acariciar.

\- Merda Ka! Onde vamos acabar? Mesa, sofá...

– Por mim, até no chão. – gemi em sua orelha, dando uma risada abafada e mordiscando, acariciando seu membro por cima da cueca.

Então ele me jogou no sofá, subindo por cima de mim. Que se dane a minha nova vida, eu quero mais é aproveitar o que está por vir. Quando deitei no sofá, ele veio por cima, apertando firme minha cintura. Em um movimento não muito delicado, acabamos caindo no chão, eu por cima dele.

\- Ta bem? – perguntou rindo.

\- To inteira e você? – dei risada também.

\- To bem. – respondeu.

Logo aquela pequena conversa foi encerrada, Jakotsu virou-me, colocando-me embaixo dele e encaixando-se entre minhas pernas. Era incrível, Jakotsu adorava me apertar e morder, será que ele estava tentando me deixar marcada? Pois ele conseguiria. Fui interrompida quando ele entrou em mim sem nenhuma permissão, gemi alto de surpresa. Aqueles meninos adoravam me pegar desprevenida. Então, Jakotsu colocou-me de quatro, fazendo com que eu apoiasse os braços no sofá, ficando com o bumbum bem empinado pra ele. Estava esperando ele estocar com força, mais levei um susto ao ver que ele estava me lambendo. Aquilo foi incrível, que habilidade ele tinha com aquela língua, ele chupava com vontade.

\- Jakotsu...vem...me come! – arfei

Olhei pra trás e vi Jakotsu sorrir safado. Ele enfiou seu membro em mim bem devagar, senti tudo pulsar em mim. Ele segurou forte em meu cabelo puxando pra trás, vindo com sua boca de encontro com o meu ouvido.

\- Quero comer o seu rabinho! – gemeu.

Não tive resposta, quase gozei só com o jeito que ele falou. Antes dele soltar meu cabelo, mexi meu bumbum em direção aquele membro inchado e ereto, enfiei o que consegui pra dentro, ele sorriu.

Quando soltou meu cabelo, uma mão continuava em meu cabelo e a outra estava no meio das minhas costas, quando ele estocou forte, deu uma puxada em meu cabelo, repetindo-se várias vezes. Pensei que iria ficar sem cabelo e sem sentar por um bom tempo. Aquilo estava me matando. Senti que a dor se misturava ao prazer. Meu Deus, será que todos eles eram assim?

Jakotsu era extremamente violento, tinha uma pegada firme, fazia qualquer mulher derreter, assim como eu estava derretida.

– Goza comigo! – urrou

Quando senti seu membro pulsando atrás de mim, apenas relaxei e gozei, ele estocou por mais um tempo e gozou dentro de mim. Ficamos nesse posição por mais um tempo, ele me acomodou em seus braços, nem vi quando peguei no sono.

Ouvi ao fundo o que parecia a campainha tocando, olhei pro lado, eram 03h45min da madrugada, quem iria ser essa hora? Quando me mexi na cama, vi Jakotsu deitado ao meu lado dormindo, sorri com aquela imagem. Levantei e peguei um lençol, enrolei-me nele e fui até a sala. Procurei pela janela ver quem era, pra minha surpresa era nada mais nada menos que Shippou.

– Oi. – abri a porta disfarçando meu nervosismo.

– Jakotsu ta ai? – perguntou por incrível que pareça sorridente.

– Jakotsu? Nããã-oo – gaguejei.

Então ele olhou por cima do meu ombro e senti algo segurar minha cintura e dar um beijo no meu pescoço, fechei meus olhos e rezei pra não ser morta.

– Não é nada disso... – tentava me defender.

– Não ligo. Como disse, eu sei dividir. – sorriu pra mim dando um selinho em mim.

Eu fiquei parada, ele havia acabado de me dar um selinho ou eu senti e vi errado? Qual era o problema deles? Vi que eles estavam conversando enquanto eu travava uma batalha mental.

– Amor, preciso ir! Te ligo mais tarde, ok? – Jakotsu me puxou e me deu um beijo.

– Ka, qualquer coisa que precisar ligue, ta? – Shippou falou sorrindo

Quando pensei que aquela insanidade havia acabado, Shippou me puxou e me deu um beijo também. Estava tão bestificada que correspondi, não sabia o que fazer. Jakotsu e Shippou foram embora com a promessa de me ligar mais tarde. Fechei a porta, andei pro meu quarto, deitei de barriga pra cima e fiquei pensando se aquilo tudo tinha acontecido ou quem era uma psicopata louca era eu.


	7. Voltando á realidade!

Capítulo 7 Voltando a realidade

Quando acordei, ainda havia o cheiro de Jakotsu na minha cama, um cheiro inigualável. Sem perceber, abracei o travesseiro e cheirei, ficando mais um tempo ali, lembrando da noite que nós tivemos. Em um surto, abri os olhos estatelados e pensei que estava ficando louca, joguei o travesseiro do outro lado do quarto, gritando.

\- Sai de mim coisa ruim! – gritava chutando o travesseiro

No fim das contas, quem estava se passando por uma tarada psicopata era eu. Mais uma vez, fui dar uma volta pela cidade, comprar mais algumas coisas pro meu apartamento.

**POV Jakotsu**

Shippou veio me avisar que teríamos que fazer mais rondas, havia vampiros na região. Logo após a ronda, deviam ser quase 7 horas da manhã, estava morto, querendo tomar um banho e dormir, mas não fui poupado da curiosidade dos meninos, todos os meninos vieram me rodear querendo saber de Ka, contei minha noite com ela, reservando alguns detalhes, mas tenho certeza que eles estão loucos pra provar. Fui pro meu quarto tomar um banho.

\- Jak? – ouvi Sango me chamar.

\- Oi anjo. – respondi enrolado na toalha dando um beijo nela.

\- Como estão as coisas com a Ka? – ela ficou abraçada a mim.

\- Ela parece bem confusa, mas estou pensando em chamar ela pra conversar e contar a verdade. – falei dando um beijo na cabeça de Sango.

\- Também acho melhor. – olhou pra cima e sorriu

Sango saiu do quarto e foi pra cozinha tomar café com os meninos. Quando desci vi a cena que mais gostava, ela sendo paparicada pelos meninos. Sango estava sentada no colo do Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu estava colocando as coisas pra ela comer e Naraku segurava uma de suas mãos, fazendo carinho. Nós fomos criados pra isso, servir a nossa mulher.

\- Estou pensando em contar pra Ka hoje. – disparei sentando-me a mesa.

\- Temos que ir com cautela, ela pode se assustar. – Shippou falava.

\- Sim, mas ela está ficando confusa demais. – continuei

\- Concordo com Jak, temos que contar. – Bankotsu concordou.

\- Sango, o que você acha? – Miroku perguntou, já que a opinião dela contava mais.

\- Concordo. Estou cansada de ficar sozinha. – ofegou triste.

\- Mas você não está sozinha. – Naraku olhou pra ela triste.

\- Sim. Mas falo de companhia feminina. Não posso falar com vocês sobre cabelo, unha ou coisa do tipo. – resmungou.

\- Não, não fica triste. – Sesshoumaru beijou sua nuca.

\- Vamos resolver isso. – falei olhando pra ela.

Logo resolvemos que iríamos contar, Shippou falou que ela deveria vir aqui em casa, ver como funciona as coisas por aqui, conhecer Sango, assim quem sabe ela aceitaria melhor.

**POV Ka**

Mal entrei em casa e meu celular tocou. Atendi prontamente, não conhecia o número.

– Alô! – atendi meio receosa.

– Ka, sou eu, Jakotsu. – senti felicidade em sua voz.

– Ah, Jak...- murmurei assustada.

– Eu e os meninos queríamos fazer um convite pra você. – continuou.

– Qual convite? – senti uma felicidade.

– Venha aqui em casa, vem conhecer Kanazawa. – ele ficava feliz a cada palavra.

– Mas tenho que trabalhar ainda hoje. – lembrei do emprego.

– Não tem problema. Fique um pouco com nós. – insistiu.

– Ham, ok. – me dei por vencida.

Jak me passou o endereço da casa deles, tomei um banho, comi algo e já fui pronta pra sair de lá pro meu serviço. Havia comprado algumas roupas novas, tratei de pô-las já. Vesti uma calça jeans clara, mas bem justa, uma bota preta por fora da calça e uma camisetinha preta, com um decote razoável estampada e uma jaqueta preta pra acompanhar. Peguei minha bolsa e me mandei pra esse endereço. Demorei quase 40 minutos pra chegar nesse endereço, claro, contando com a estrada e tudo mais.

Parei em frente a uma casa de madeira, porém muito bonita e grande. Parecia uma casa de campo, linda. Sempre quis morar em uma casa assim, sorri diante desse pensamento.

– Ka, você veio. – Bankotsu veio me cumprimentar.

– Sim. – respondi sendo abraçada.

Logo todos os meninos estavam na porta da casa me recebendo com beijos e abraços. Quando entrei em casa, fiquei parada, a sala era linda, tinha uma lareira no centro, com vários sofás e pufes espalhados em um tapete peludo branquinho, muito aconchegante.

– Vem conhecer o resto da casa – Shippou me puxou pela mão.

Os meninos falaram que iriam me esperar na cozinha, Shippou então me arrastou por aquela casa enorme. Conheci o quarto de todos eles, ele me disse que moravam todos juntos, conheci a sala de TV, o escritório, o salão de jogos que eles tinham, que dava de vista pro mar, assim como todos os quartos da casa, e finalmente, depois de um tour pela casa, parei na cozinha, onde estavam todos os meninos.

– Meu Deus, to morta. – fingi cansaço.

Coloquei a mão no coração fingindo cansaço, os meninos riram de mim e me colocaram sentada em uma cadeira, quando olhei pra frente, uma surpresa.

\- Essa é a Sango. – Naraku me apresentou.

\- Oi. – ela disse, parecia simpática.

\- Oi. – respondi.

\- Ka, precisamos conversar com você. – Jakotsu começou sério.

Sabia, sabia que ficar com dois amigos iria acabar dando confusão, toma idiota, quem manda!

\- Fala. – senti a garganta seca.

\- Você já deve ter percebido algo estranho. – começou Bankotsu.

\- Estranho? Qual parte? – ri sarcasticamente.

\- Nós. – Bankotsu riu.

\- Ah, o fato de todos vocês darem em cima de mim. – respondi fingindo ser norma.

\- Sim. Sobre isso que queríamos falar com você. – Kouga falou segurando minha mão.

Estava tão ansiosa sobre o assunto que não recusei segurar em sua mão.

\- Como você percebeu, aqui é praticamente, uma comunidade fechada. – Sango começou – Então, temos algumas leis nossas que não se aplicam aos outros cidadãos. – ele falava cautelosamente.

\- Como não percebi isso antes? – coloquei a mão em minha testa fechando os olhos.

\- O que? – Bankosu perguntou assustado.

\- Vocês são adeptos da poligamia. – resmunguei.

Todos os meninos se entreolharam e riram da minha reação. Olhei pra eles com a maior cara de desespero, logo o riso foi contido.

\- Não é bem assim. – Naraku ria ainda.

\- Não? – fui irônica.

\- Não. Nós sete fomos destinados a cuidar da segurança de Kanazawa, por sermos fortes, rápidos, inteligentes, essas coisas. – Bankotsu tentava me explicar.

\- Então, nosso casamento é diferente. – Sango continuou – Você já percebeu que somos sete homens morando na mesma casa e apenas com uma mulher... – parou por ai.

\- Não. – meus olhos voltaram imediatamente pra Sango, com uma cara de espanto.

\- Ela é nossa esposa, ela foi escolhida por todos nós. – Kouga falou ao meu lado.

\- Sim. E não é de todo o ruim. – ela riu.

\- Como assim não? – quase gritei.

\- Porque como nós a escolhemos e sabemos que sua vida será difícil cuidando de sete homens – Jak correu o olhar pelos meninos – ela tem que ser tratada como rainha, nada pode estar ruim pra ela, ela não pode ficar triste, tudo tem que ser perfeito pra ela. – Jak lançou um olhar apaixonada para Sango seguido de um sorriso bobo.

\- Porque estão me contando isso? – perguntei ressabiada.

\- Porque você vai ser nossa outra esposa. – Kouga falou na bucha.

\- Nunca. – bati a mão na mesa.

\- E mais um detalhe. – Bankotsu complementou – Cuidamos da segurança de Kanazawa porque, na verdade...é...como vou dizer isso? – procurava palavras.

\- Para de enrolar. – esbravejei.

\- Somos lobos – falou olhando pra mim.

\- Não, não, meu bem. Você errou a palavras, lobos não, loucos. – falei rindo histérica.

\- L-O-B-O-S. – quase soletrou Naraku pra mim.

\- L-O-U-C-O-S – fiz o mesmo gesto.

\- Falei que ela não ia acredita. – Miroku falou ofegante.

\- Deus, porque é tão maldoso? – olhei pra cima – Porque, meu Deus? Homens tão bonitos, porém loucos, Deus você é muito maldoso. – resmungava sobre os olhares de todos.

\- Ka, é verdade amor. – Kouga ainda segurava minha mão.

\- Eu sabia, eu falei! – puxei minha mão da dele – Você são tarados psicopatas ainda por cima polígamos. – levantei-me da mesa e fui indo em direção a porta.

\- Ka, não vai embora. – Bankotsu andava atrás de mim como todos os outros.

\- Bankotsu, Bankotsuzinho do meu coração, me escuta. Quero um namoro saudável. Sabe? Não quero namorar sete loucos. – olhei pra trás.

\- Amor, mas a gente te contou a verdade. – Bankotsu se defendia.

\- Amor, eu não acredito. – ironia pura.

\- Vamos provar pra você. – Shippou falava.

\- Pode ser outro dia? To atrasada pro meu emprego. – a ironia me dominou.

\- Kagome. – resmungou Jakotsu.

Não dei chance a mais desculpas e nem história loucas. Porque quando encontro homens que me deixam louca na cama, eles são loucos. Deus, você foi muito malvado comigo, muito mesmo. Quem sabe isso não foi castigo por ter feito todo estrago que fiz na minha antiga vida.

Acelerei meu carro com tudo, sai cantando pneu, olhando pro retrovisor e achando rostos tristes neles. Por incrível que pareça, quase fui convencida por essa história. Estava decidido, cortar esses meninos da minha vida era o melhor a fazer.


	8. Mais um pra lista!

Capítulo 8 Mais um pra lista?

No dia seguinte, resolvi que era hora de fazer compras decentes, então convidei minha amiga Rin.

Conhecia Rin a mais ou menos 2 anos. Estava em uma festa na casa de uma amiga minha no Alasca, logo Rin surgiu daquele jeito saltitante e logo nos enturmamos. Considerava Rin minha amiga, podemos ficar sem nos falar meses, mas sempre que nos encontramos era sempre festa.

A distância era grande entre nós, ela morava aqui em Myoryuji e eu no Texas. Sempre tocávamos e-mails e tudo mais. Gostava demais dela.

Hoje cedo quando liguei pra ela, ela ficou muito feliz de poder me ver, fui correndo pra Myoryuji fazer compras com ela.

\- Demorou muito! – batia no relógio em seu pulso.

\- Eu dirijo igual gente normal, não feito uma louca igual você! – ria enquanto a abraçava.

\- Não acredito que você chegou já faz um tempo e nem veio me procurar. – fez biquinho.

\- Rin, estava muito ocupada. – pensei nos meninos.

\- Ok, eu te desculpo – fez cara de ofendida – Compras! - dava pulinhos e gritinhos.

Quando entramos no shopping, eu e Rin já achamos uma loja maravilhosa. Rin entendia muito de moda, mas eu também gostava. Adorava ser a cobaia dela e ela adorava me fazer de cobaia. Quando saímos da loja, um homem se aproximou de nós.

\- Rin, quer ajuda? – perguntou.

\- Ah, Ka, esse é Gray, meu irmão! – respondeu sorrindo maliciosa.

\- Ah, prazer. – respondi petrificada.

Meu Deus, Rin tinha um irmão desse e não havia me apresentado? Vou socar essa menina. Esse homem é tudo de bom, meu pai. Uso ou não meu charme com ele? Pensa rápido, vai, vai, vai. Não, mudei de vida! Não vou fazer isso...

\- Tem namorada? – perguntei sorrindo maliciosa.

Ta, admito! Eu fiz!

\- Não. – respondeu sorrindo.

\- Então, carrega essas sacolas pro carro. – Rin entregou mundos de sacola pra ele.

\- Ok. Encontro vocês no cinema. – respondeu sorrindo e piscando pra mim.

\- Onde você estava escondendo ele? – fingi estar brava.

\- Ah, Ka. – ria – Agora você pode conhecê-lo melhor.

\- Acho bom! – dei risada.

Fomos caminhando lentamente até o cinema. Ficamos lá na frente escolhendo um filme, logo Gray se juntou a nós. Entramos no cinema e ficamos esperando o filme começar. Gray acabou sentando do meu lado.

\- Minha irmã fala bastante de você. – Gray sussurrou.

\- Sua irmã não fala nada de vocês. – dei risada.

\- Ela é chata. – dei risada.

\- Psiu! O filme vai começar. – Rin reprovou nossa conversa.

Logo o filme começou e assistimos tranquilamente. Senti que Gray brincava com os meus dedos, sem pensar, respondia a brincadeira. Ele conseguiu arrancar um sorriso meu. No meio do filme, senti ele entrelaçar nossos dedos e ficamos assim até o fim do filme. Não me dei conta de que sentia falta de um homem pra chamar de meu.

Percebi que sua pele era gelada, assim como a de Rin, mas nunca fiz questão de perguntar o que acontecia de errado com eles, nunca surgiu o interesse. Afinal, achar amiga como Rin, não tinha preço. Ela era única na minha vida! Mas logo me veio algo contraditório, os meninos! Eles eram quentes, gostosos e carinhosos!

\- Ka, ta tudo bem? – Gray perguntou carinhosamente.

\- Sim. – sussurrei.

Ele levantou nossas mãos e deu um beijo suave em minha mão. Sorri de volta pra ele. Quando as luzes acenderam, rapidamente puxei minha mão da dele, não queria que Rin visse.

\- Ka, vamos pra casa. Quero lhe apresentar meus irmãos! – Rin estava empolgada.

\- Não vai incomodar? – perguntei indo pro meu carro.

\- Claro que não. – Gray respondeu.

\- Ok, mas não posso demorar. – olhando pro tempo.

Gray levou o carro de Rin, enquanto a mesma vinha comigo. Fomos conversando o caminho inteiro, sabia que todos os irmãos tinham sido adotados por Hellen e Carlos. Ela namorava Kohaku e Eduardo namorava Rose, moravam todos juntos, mas não eram irmãos de sangue. Enrolei-me um pouco na história, mas no final acabei compreendendo.

Paramos em frente a uma mansão, a casa era estonteante. Rin desceu super empolgada me puxando pela mão, adentramos sua casa parando na sala, onde todos estavam assistindo TV.

\- Gente, essa é Ka! – Rin me empurrou a frente dela.

\- Ka, finalmente te conhecemos! Sou Hellen. – me deu um leve beijo no rosto.

\- Prazer Ka! Me chamo Carlos. – deu-me um aperto de mão.

Rin olhava todos sorrindo, ela estava feliz que finalmente havia conhecido sua família. Todos eram muito jovens, eles eram uma família perfeita. Estava me sentindo uma baranga perto deles.

\- Ka, Rin não para de falar de você! – falou Kohaku abraçando Rin.

\- Esses são Eduardo e Rose. – Rin apontou pro casal que vinha em minha direção.

\- Olá. – falei timidamente.

\- Oi, prazer em lhe conhecer. – Eduardo foi extremamente educado.

\- Finalmente te conhecemos. – Rose foi sorridente.

Após conhecer a casa e o closet de Rin, nos acomodamos na sala pra conversar com toda a família. Gray estava sentado a minha frente, nunca desviava seu olhar, as vezes me sentia constrangida com isso.

\- Médico? Mas você é tão novo. – fiquei assustada quando Carlos me falou sobre sua profissão.

\- Não sou tão novo assim. – sorriu.

\- Eu não teria coragem de mexer com sangue, pedaços de gente, sei lá. – fingi um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo.

\- Sim, tem que ter estômago forte. – sorriu olhando pros meninos.

Conversamos mais um pouco, mas vi que estava ficando tarde e precisava ir embora. O sono estava começando a me pegar já.

\- Rin, preciso ir embora. – murmurei.

\- Mas já? – fez cara de triste.

\- Estou começando a ficar com sono e tenho que pegar estrada ainda. – expliquei-me um pouco mais alto para todos escutarem.

\- Pode dormir aqui. – Gray propôs.

\- Claro, assim nós sairíamos hoje de noite, vamos a uma boate. – Rin se empolgou novamente.

\- Rin...- gemi frustrada.

\- Ninguém pode com ela. – Hellen riu.

\- Não. – concordei.

\- Fica, fica, fica. – saltitava em minha frente.

\- Ok, eu fico. – sorri com os pulos dela.

Rin conseguiu me convencer a dormir lá na casa deles, aliás, todos estavam do lado dela falando que era perigoso sair esse horário para pegar estrada. Rin me colocou no quarto dela e me deixou cochilar um pouco.

\- Durma um pouco, você está cansada. Daqui a um tempo eu venho lhe chamar para se arrumar. – sorria.

Olhei pra aquele quarto enorme e uma cama maior ainda, joguei-me na cama e coloquei meu celular ao lado. Logo escutei uma mensagem chegar ao meu celular, estiquei meu braço e peguei.

_" Ka, você não está na sua casa. Estamos preocupados com você. Não somos loucos, deixe-nos provar a você, por favor! Amor, Shippou"_

Li e reli a mensagem, será que deveria dar uma chance? Por cima do celular vi a porta se abrindo e Gray entrando no quarto.

\- Posso entrar? – perguntou ainda na porta.

\- Claro. – joguei o celular de lado.

\- Vim oferecer uma massagem nos pés. – sorriu sentando na beirada da cama.

\- Eu aceito. – sorri pra ele.

Então, ele se acomodou com meus pés em seu colo e começou a massagem. Ficamos em silencio, logo adormeci.

\- Ka? Acorda. – Gray sussurrava em meu ouvido.

\- Já? – resmunguei.

\- Sim. Rin daqui 5 minutos vai te colocar no chuveiro com roupa e tudo se você não se levantar. – ele ria.

\- To indo. – pulei da cama e estava indo pro banheiro quando parei.

\- O que foi? – Gray perguntou.

\- Você, por acaso, dormiu aqui? – sussurrei a última parte.

\- Não, quando você adormeceu eu sai. – ele sorriu sinceramente.

Tomei um banho gostoso, relaxante. Ao sair do banho vi uma roupa estendida na cama. Um vestido curtinho, preto com detalhes rosa pink.

Fomos pra tal balada que Rin não parava de falar. Era realmente incrível. Sentamos em uma mesa, logo todos fomos dançar. Como naturalmente tinha que acontecer, Kohaku sumiu com Rin e Eduardo sumiu com a Rose.

\- Sumiram todos... – murmurei.

\- É, eles sempre fazem isso. – Gray riu.

\- E você sempre fica sozinho? – olhei pra ele.

\- Quase sempre. Mas hoje você está aqui comigo. – sorriu e passou a mão em meu rosto.

Sua mão parou em minha bochecha e a outra foi pra minha cintura. Senti que ele vinha em minha direção, ele beijou meu pescoço, dando leve mordidinhas, foi subindo um pouco mais até chegar do lado da minha boca. Fiquei parada, não, não queria isso.

\- Estamos indo rápido demais. – separei-me dele.

\- Ok. No seu tempo. – me deu um beijo na testa.

Ficamos mais um tempo dançando e fomos embora. Os outros 2 casais chegaram mais tarde. Assim que cheguei em casa, deitei na cama de Rin e fiquei olhando pro celular, será que eu deveria dar uma explicação pra Shippou?

Peguei meu celular ainda vacilante e comecei a escrever bem devagar.

_"Estou na casa de uma amiga. Não dormi em casa, estou bem, não se preocupe._

_ps: nem sei porque estou te explicando isso."_

Meu coração foi mais ágil que minha mente e logo apertei o send. Fechei meus olhos e tive vontade de pular de cabeça do telhado. Eu estava mais louca que os meninos. Estava dando corda pra eles. Senti o celular vibrar na minha barriga.

_"Ok, qualquer coisa me ligue. Estamos com saudades! Volta logo! Boa noite meu anjo. Beijos. Shippou"_

Vi meus lábios formando um sorriso sem eu perceber. Sim, esse era meu atestado de loucura.


	9. Castigada!

Capítulo 9 Castigada

No dia seguinte, despedi-me de todos e segui pra minha casa. Não queria ficar mais lá. Gray achava que estávamos na mesma onda, mas não estávamos não. Incrível, como senti meu coração bater violentamente, pelo fato de receber apenas uma mensagem desses meninos.

Estava decidida a ajudá-los. Se eles eram loucos, nada melhor que uma psiquiatra para lidar com eles. Peguei meu telefone e procurei pela melhor da região. Achei uma tal de Dra. Ingrid. Falaram que ela era ótima.

Pedi para ela vir até em casa, de lá, iríamos juntas na casa dos meninos. Assim foi feito.

Logo quando paramos na frente da casa deles, senti meu coração me trair. Logo vi Shippou abrir a porta e sorrir o sorriso mais lindo que havia visto, logo ele se virou pra dentro da casa e gritou.

– Ka chegou. Ela ta aqui! – emanava felicidade em sua voz.

Logo alcancei Shippou, que me abraçou protetoramente e depositou um beijo no topo de minha cabeça. Como o cheiro dele me deixava bêbada.

Entramos na casa, vi todos lá na sala, esperando-me. Fui recebida com beijos e abraço por todos, inclusive Sango.

Fui até a Dra. Ingrid e anunciei.

– Estou disposta a ajudar vocês. Por isso trouxe a Dra. Ingrid. – me virei pra apresentá-la.

– Doutora? – desconfiou Kouga.

– Psicóloga, na verdade. – respondi sorrindo.

– Você trouxe uma psicóloga pra nos consultar? – Jakotsu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Vocês ainda continuam sendo tarados psicopatas pra mim. Mas mesmo assim não consigo ficar longe vocês...- murmurei a ultima frase. – Então, ela veio ver quão loucos vocês são. – sorri ao final.

– Ok. Por você nós faremos isso. – Shippou sorriu.

– Eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade. Daqui umas 2 horas, eu volto, ok? – sorri pra eles e mandei um beijinho a todos.

**POV Jakotsu**

Ok, a Ka acha que somos loucos, mas pelo menos assumiu, mesmo não querendo, que não consegue ficar longe de nós. Isso já é um bom começo. Mas quando ela for nossa companheira, ela irá ser bem castigada por tudo isso que está nos fazendo passar. Ah, deixa ela com a gente!

– Podemos começar? – a Dra. Perguntou sentando-se no sofá.

– Claro. – respondi mostrando desconforto.

– Ka comentou que vocês partilham de uma mesma fantasia, que é de se transformar em lobo? – ela consultou seu papel.

– Por Deus, de onde ela tirou essa história? – Sesshoumaru ria.

– Um dia brincamos com ela, mas creio que ela acreditou nisso. – Kouga ria mais ainda.

– Então vocês foram bem convincentes. – ela sorria toda oferecida, conseguia sentir sua excitação.

Senti Sango ficar tensa ao meu lado, pois ela percebeu que a Dra. Ingrid começou a ficar bastante interessada em todos nós. Essa Dra. Ingrid nos comia com o olhar, ficava encarando-nos, mais especificamente Sesshoumaru. Sango estava cada vez mais irritada com isso, mas ela entendia que a Ka não tinha culpa, com certeza indicaram essa doutora pra ela, não me levem a mal, ela não era feia, mas nós já tínhamos nossas fêmeas.

Já fazia quase uma hora e meia que estávamos naquela conversa infernal. Pela primeira vez, ela dirigiu a palavra a Sango.

– Ela falou que você, Sango, é casada com todos eles? – ela se mostrou interessada no assunto.

– Sim, sou. – minha Sango respondeu seca percebendo que a Dra. estava interessada.

– Isso é poligamia, não é permitido. – a Dra. Falou séria.

– Aqui na nossa comunidade não. – Shippou falou sério.

– Me falem mais sobre esse assunto. – pediu sorridente.

– Qual parte você deseja saber? – Miroku perguntou sério.

– Quantas esposas vocês podem ter? – ela se ofereceu visivelmente, Sango estouro.

– Eles podem ter 2 esposas, mas apenas se eu aprovar a outra esposa. Com o MEU consentimento. – Sango estava muito brava – E você não se encaixa no perfil. EU não quero dividir meus maridos com você. – fez pouco caso da doutora.

Sango se levantou e acompanhou a Dra. Ingrid pra fora de nossa casa, pra falar a verdade, ela quase empurrou-a pra fora de nossa casa, nós não fizemos nada contra a Sango, se fosse pra fazer alguma coisa, seria para ajudá-la.

Essa era minha Sango, nervosa, brava e nossa. Nossa companheira.

**POV Kagome**

Estava completamente curiosa com o que estava acontecendo por lá. Não consegui me afastar muito da casa, fiquei ali na praia mesmo, bem pertinho, eles seriam capazes de me ver pela janela de seus quartos. Sempre dava uma espiadela pra ver se algum deles apareciam por lá, mas nada.

Aquele celular não tocava por nada, estava a ponto de ir pra dentro daquela casa. Sorte, que senti meu celular vibrar.

– Dra. Ingrid? – perguntei aflita.

– Sim. – talvez estivesse nervosa. – Terminei a consulta, uma coisa posso afirmar. Eles não são loucos. – falou determinada.

– Como não? – quase gritei.

– Eles falaram que sobre os lobos foi apenas uma brincadeira, e você acreditou. Mas sobre a Sango, eles falam que é sobre a comunidade. Avaliando comportamento, jeitos e tudo mais, não tenho duvidas, eles não são loucos. – afirmou novamente.

Nossa conversou durou mais alguns minutos, ela me contou que Sango a expulsou da casa pois achou que estava dando em cima dos meninos. Senti meu coração se apertar por essa possibilidade. Seria por ciúmes?

Levantei, limpando-me da areia, corri pra casa dos meninos e entrei sem cerimônias.

– Vocês não falaram pra ela sobre lobos? – gritei em fúria, todos olharam pra mim.

– Não, Ka. Isso é assunto nosso, você não deveria contar a ninguém! – Jakotsu estava bravo.

– Vocês são loucos! – gritava brava.

– De acordo com ela, não somos! – Naraku ria de mim.

– Lógico, se ela conhecesse vocês como eu conheço, ela internaria vocês no mesmo segundo. – falei um pouco mais baixo, porém muito brava.

– Você não deveria ter feito isso. – Sesshoumaru manifestou-se.

Quando Sesshoumaru falou, senti sua voz arrastada de raiva. Meu corpo vacilou, mas fiquei parada ali. Ele aproximou-se de mim e parou bem perto, senti sua respiração em meu rosto.

– Kagome, isso foi a pior coisa que você fez. Você não acredita em nós? – Sessh perguntou bravo me encarando.

– Sinceramente? – estava presa em seu olhar.

– Sim.

– As vezes fico perdida, não sei se acredito ou não. – falei finalmente.

– Pois bem, como sabe, você nos deixou muito bravo Ka, você desconfiou de nossa palavra. – Sessh continuou. – Merece ser castigada.

– Castigada? – meus olhos quase pularam da cara.

– Sim.

Quando disso isso, ele simplesmente me arrastou sala a fora, os outros meninos nada falaram, apenas me olharam.

– Onde você ta me levando? Me solta! – gritava enquanto era arrastada.

Ele nada falava, apenas ia me arrastando. Ele abriu uma porta, me pegou no colo e me jogou em sua cama. Olhei ao redor e vi que estávamos em seu quarto. Olhei atrás dele, a porta aberta. Mas meu olhar foi pro seu rosto quando ele começou a falar.

– Sabe como castigamos nossas companheiras? – perguntou tirando sua camisa.

– Não – murmurei terrificada.

– Com sexo...só que apenas para nosso prazer. – respondeu baixo.

– Isso é estupro! – gritei pra ele.

– Não em nossas leis. Sango nunca passou por isso. Ela sempre foi uma boa esposa, companheira. – Sessh continuava se despindo.

Senti as minhas pernas tremerem, precisava sair dali. Quando ele virou de costas pra mim, corri pra porta, no intuito de fugir dali. Mas levantei da cama, senti Sessh grudado em meu corpo, com sua ereção nas minhas costas.

– Não tem pra onde fugir. – falou em meu ouvido.

Vi ele me jogar novamente na cama e trancar a porta. Ele se virou novamente pra mim, vi lágrimas caírem do meu rosto, estava desesperada.

Ele se arrastou na cama, tentei correr pros lados, mas ele segurou minhas pernas e me puxaram novamente pro centro dela, se posicionando ao meio de minhas pernas.

– Não faz isso...por favor! – chorava.

– Não adianta implorar. Vou fazer isso. – Sessh foi firme.

Quando disso isso, ele simplesmente, reduziu minha roupa a fiapos e jogou pro lado. Ele abaixou buscando minha boca, fui traída pelo meu desejo de conhecer aqueles lábios. Vi-me retribuindo seu beijo, mas logo voltei a minha fúria. Queria fugir dali!

Sessh então, abriu minhas pernas com sua mão, enquanto a outra segurava meus braços acima da minha cabeça, ele abriu minhas pernas, encaixou-se no meio e logo direcionou sua membro em minha intimidade. Ele tentou colocar, mas não conseguiu. Ele então olhou pro lado, me soltou e abriu a gaveta de seu criado mudo, isso sem sair de cima de mim.

Logo ele pegou um gel, passou em seu membro e um pouco na entrada de minha intimidade. Ele jogou o frasco em outro lugar que nem vi, então, ele abriu minha intimidade com sua mão e penetrou com seu membro, o mais fundo que pode. Senti uma fisgada em meu útero. Meu Deus, será que ele era tão grande quanto Jakotsu e Shippou? Como Sango agüenta isso?

Depois que ele começou a se mexer, podemos dizer que violentamente, meu choro não parava de sair, e então o choro cessou por um tempo, e o soluço veio de imediato, eu não conseguia me controlar. Senti meu corpo ficar mole diante daquele ato, mas por outro lado, estava amando sentir Sessh dentro de mim, será que eu gostava daquele jeito masoquista? De me bater, de me tocar de um jeito selvagem... Não sabia qual lado era dominante, medo ou prazer. Sessh empurrava seu membro duro contra minha intimidade, eu mordia meu lábio agüentando uma dor e o prazer, ao mesmo tempo senti uma explosão no meu corpo, senti-me completamente fervendo.

Minutos após, senti Sessh estremecer e gozar dentro de mim. Logo ele urrou e jogou sua cabeça para trás, dando uma boa imagem de seu corpo, seu abdômen e sua perfeita, e deitou-se em cima de mim. Fiquei imóvel, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se podia abrir a boca ou não.

Ele então se levantou e deitou do meu lado, fiquei na mesma posição ainda.

– Desculpe, anjo. Mas era preciso. – ele acariciou meu rosto.

– Não, não era. – respondi seca, com um quase nojo.

– Era. Quem sabe assim, você para de duvidar de nós. – falou sério, encarando-me bem nos olhos.

Encarei-o nos olhos também e depois de longos segundos desviei o olhar.

\- Saia daqui. – minha voz quase falhou.

\- Ka... Eu... – ele disse tocando em meu rosto com as costas das mãos e eu sacudi o rosto negativamente, então ele se levantou, vestiu-se e saiu.

Fiquei de bumbum para cima e chorei, gritei entre os travesseiros, ah merda... Eles eram doidos, retardados malucos, idiotas e imbecis, tarados, gostosos, lindos, merda!

**Obs: Quem quer ser castigada ai? (tá, eu não resisti) kkkk**

**Poxa.. eu fiquei em dúvida! rs**

**Beijokas**


	10. Brincando com Fogo!

Brincando com Fogo!

Capitulo 10

\- Saia daqui. - minha voz quase falhou

\- Ka... Eu... - ele disse tocando em meu rosto com as costas das mãos e eu sacudi o rosto negativamente, então ele se levantou, vestiu-se e saiu

Fiquei de bumbum para cima e chorei, gritei entre os travesseiros, ah merda... Eles eram doidos, retardados malucos, idiotas e imbecis, tarados, gostosos, lindos, merda!

Senti um rangido, me virei rapidamente e encontrei a garota chamada Sango, ela me encarou com um sorriso tristonho, ela era totalmente, absurdamente linda, eu poderia ter inveja, mas não tenho... Pois minha beleza também dá inveja.

Mas meu pensamento não estava de acordo com o momentâneo, eu ainda por uma parte estava praguejando aqueles tarados, horríveis que me estupraram, por que eles tinham que ser totalmente gostosos? Mas não interessa, Sesshoumaru pegou-me á força e isso que importa.

\- Venha tomar banho, eles não estão aqui. - ela disse com sua voz calma e suave, fez um sinal para eu me levantar, peguei os lençóis - Não precisa, é aqui do lado o banheiro.

Assenti e me levantei, ela encarou-me bem nos olhos por um momento e abriu a porta, jogando uma toalha para mim, rapidamente entrei na porta ao lado onde seria o banheiro, encarei a banheira bonitinha e liguei a torneira e esperei encostada na parede.

\- Ele não fez por querer.

\- Não fez por querer? Acho que sim, quando ele olhou bem nos meus olhos, e afundou aquela arma enorme em mim, ah Sango! É claro que ele fez por querer, merda.

\- É um castigo por você ser má, por não acreditar em nós. - ela falou estreitando os olhos, deitei-me na banheira, oras! Ela era maluca também?

\- Eu não acredito nessa droga mesmo não! Porcaria, ah... Está vendo? Nunca falei tanto palavrão como hoje.

\- Você está muito irritada, relaxe. - ela sentou-se na cadeirinha e senti olhares em mim, logo percebi que Sango gostava de detalhes. - Vou cantar.

Então ela abriu a boca e sua voz totalmente mudou, a voz dela era como de uma mãe cantando uma música de ninar, mais era diferente... Ela falava outra língua, ela falava diferente, então ela fechou os lábios e parou.

\- Sabe... Um dia eu sei que você vai acreditar em nós, então vou falar uma coisa que você não possa entender agora, mas depois tudo vai se encaixar. - ela deu um sorriso, e abaixou os olhos lindos - Eu sou uma Kanazawa, estou aqui desde pequena, conheço todos eles, então posso dizer que eles não são malucos.

\- Eles lhe obrigaram? - eu perguntei pasma

\- Não, eu decidi ficar com eles na adolescência, então uma vez, Sesshoumaru me prensou na parede e pôs as mãos em minha coxa, e sussurrou bem na minha orelha: _Knowp Kilawtlley_, a tradução é eu te amo, quase viro maionese quando descobri. - ela riu e então, eu acreditei nela, mas eu ainda pensava que era mentira a parte dos lobos, não... Então o lobo mal existe?

\- Nossa. - foi à última coisa que eu consegui dizer

Saí da banheira, Sango havia me dado uma roupa linda, era um vestido amarelo tomara que caia com uma calça por baixo, descemos as escadas e encontrei Sesshoumaru me encarando.

\- Você está cheirosa. - ele inspirou o ar e fechou os olhos, Sango sorriu - O cheiro da nossa Sango junto com o seu é maravilhoso.

\- É MARAVILHOSO? ENTÃO ENFIE NO MEIO DA SUAS PERNAS! - eu gritei, pegando várias panelas e tudo que via na frente e jogando em Sesshoumaru que desviava facilmente - Cretino! Você me estuprou! - gritava atirando as coisas nele, ou pelo menos na direção dele.

E então senti duas mãos em meu braço, Sesshoumaru não estava sorrindo como antes, ele estava sério e por um momento pensei que ele estava com ódio e nojo de mim.

\- Eu apenas te dei um castigo, nunca mais fale isso, ok? Nunca mais. - ele disse sério, me encarando nos olhos

\- Sesshoumaru, relaxa... Ela está nervosa! - Jakotsu disse tentando relaxá-lo, senti meu rosto molhar, eu estava lagrimando

\- Ka, não vamos obrigar você á nada... Mas você vai perceber, que o seu destino está aqui com nós, você não vai nos ver, se não nos quiser por perto, entendeu? - a voz dele era fria, e dura como um mármore

Então ele me soltou, e Jakotsu pegou-me pelo braço.

\- ME DEIXEM! - eu gritei, puxando meu braço

\- Deixem ela. - Sesshoumaru disse, de costas para mim e eu senti um aperto enorme em meu coração, e também um nó na garganta

Ainda precisava extravasar, olhei pro Sesshoumaru de costas pra mim, era impressão minha ou ele estava me ignorando? O ódio subiu em meu sangue, olhei pra uma panela no chão, peguei e joguei com força na direção dele.

\- Ai. - resmungou com a mão na cabeça

\- NINGUÉM ME IGNORA! - estava irada

\- NINGUÉM ATIRA COISAS NA MINHA CABEÇA! - Sessh gritou mais alto

\- POR QUE? VAI ME CASTIGAR DE NOVO? - perguntei irônica

\- Merecia. - falou baixo e bravo

\- Dessa vez arranco esse treco fora...no dente. - bufei no seu rosto

\- Mal criada. - encostou mais nossos rostos

Senti um par de mãos me puxando pra longe de Sesshoumaru, era Shippou.

\- Vou levar Kagome embora. - falou calmo me levando pro carro

Estava tarde, passei em casa correndo e eu fui direto para a boate, entrei rapidamente e fui para o balcão, Kagura e sua voz irritante apareceu.

\- Está lotado, muita gente. - ela comentou, então me levantei com um ódio e fui até o ser vivo que eu iria atender

Fui até uma mesa e encontrei um homem branco de cabelos vermelhos, os olhos negros como um beco escuro, e um olhar quase de psicopata, sacudi minha cabeça lentamente e discretamente para ele não pensar que eu era um tipo de maluca.

Peguei o papel e a caneta, então ele virou o rosto com um sorriso pervertido, sim, eu tinha certeza daquele sorriso, enfim...

\- Oi Ka! - Rin gritou com a sua voz afeminada, eu conhecia aquela voz muito longe, me virei automaticamente e a abracei - Tudo bem?

\- Ahn, tudo ótimo! - eu poderia ser uma atriz, eu mentia muito bem...

\- Bom, esse é Castiel. - ela apontou e deu um sorrisinho

Ele se levantou e ficou me encarando nos olhos, mordeu o lábio e pegou minhas mãos lentamente e pôs em seus lábios e beijou.

\- Prazer é totalmente e exclusivamente meu, sou Castiel... Qualquer coisa, fale comigo. - a voz dele era suave, mas tinha algo que ainda ficava em minha mente, algo de estranho que minha mente dizia para não chegar perto, mas minha mente gostava daqueles retardados, então mais um retardado poderia fazer parte do pacote

\- Meu nome é Kagome, me chame de Ka... Prazer é todo seu. - Ok, eu não era uma boba idiota educadinha não, prazer era dele mesmo em me conhecer - O que vocês querem?

\- Bom, nós queremos duas tequilas. - ela disse sorrindo e pôs a mão no ombro dele, e então ela percebeu meu olhar - Castiel é um amigo de infância, mas eu nunca o vi depois, nos encontramos hoje.

\- Sim, Rin é uma ótima amiga. - ele disse com aquela voz que me _encafifava_

Assenti e fui até a bancada, coloquei o papel e fui atender outras pessoas.

\- O que você deseja? - perguntei educadamente

\- Dois hambúrgueres.

Novamente fiz o repetido e depois de quinze minutos a garçonete levou a tequila para eles, mordi o lábio e encarei para ver se havia alguém, então percebi que Castiel estava fazendo um sinal para sentar.

\- Rin teve que ir, Kohaku a chamou. - ele disse dando um sorriso malicioso - E você... Como vai? Gosta de trabalhar aqui?

\- Ah... Eu não gosto, mas é minha única opção, quer dizer... Se eu quisesse arrumava um melhor, mas não estou com tanta pressa assim, estou curtindo.

\- Curtindo? Que tal curtimos então? - ah cara, não tem coisa pior para falar não? Que tal curtimos então? Fala sério!

Olhei para a porta e vi os lobos, mas Sesshoumaru não estava lá, senti um aperto novamente e por raiva me levantei e Castiel também sorrindo para mim, coloquei minhas mãos em seu ombro, e me aproximei para beijá-lo.

O beijo dele era molhado, não era quente igual ao dos morenos, fechei os olhos e beijei imaginando em Miroku, Jakotsu, Sessh, ah... Bankotsu, Shippou, Naraku, Kouga... Oh, então me separei do beijo e fui ver se eles estavam ali.

**Obs: Sim, a Ka foi corajosa pra jogar uma panela na cabeça dele!**

**hahahahaha**

**Bjs seus lindos**

**Ah, e Ingrid, Brenda e as demais kkk Eles são só meus, beleza? Kkkk**


	11. Garota de Atitude!

Capítulo 11 Tentação

Quando procurei pelo olhar dos meninos, vi que Sessh havia se juntado a eles, todos eles estavam bufando de raiva ou desejo, não sei. Senti certo medo do olhar de Sessh, mas não me intimidei, afinal, ele não iria fazer mal pra mim no meio desse pessoal.

Senti Castiel segurar minha cintura e me puxar pra outro beijo, retribui, mas não com muita vontade, mas apenas para causar raiva nos meninos, isso pra eles ver que não mandam em mim.

– Cas, já volto, vou ver se está tudo bem pelo bar. – falei e me levantei dando outro selinho.

– Ok, te espero aqui. – deu um sorriso malicioso.

Passei em meio ao pessoal, ao lado oposto dos meninos. Apoiei no bar e perguntei se estava tudo bem, elas afirmaram que tava tudo em ordem.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Naraku me prensando no bar.

– Por acaso você manda na minha vida? – fui cínica ao extremo.

– Não, por enquanto não. – respondeu me prensando mais ainda.

– Então, por favor, me solte, pois eu vou gritar em questão de segundos. – encarei-o brava.

– Ka, você gostou de ser castigada ou é impressão minha? – Naraku foi cínico comigo.

Ele sabia que isso era meu ponto fraco, senti meu corpo tremer, porém, fiquei firme.

– Se vocês relarem mais uma vez em mim, acabo com vocês. – travei meus dentes.

– Amo mulher arisca. – ele lambeu meu pescoço.

– Odeio homem folgado. – tentei dar um chute no meio de suas pernas.

Quando fiz esse movimento, ele segurou meu joelho e soltou.

– Nem pense em fazer isso. – ameaçou.

– Ou? – cinismo comendo solto.

– Castigo-te. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Não tenho medo de vocês. – retruquei.

– Duvido. – sorriu.

– Qualquer coisa fora de linha que eu faça, vocês me castigam, certo? – tirei minha duvida.

– Sim.

– Pois, fique assistindo isso. – passei o dedo em sua boca e dei um selinho nele.

Tinha um plano em mente, isso iria provar de uma vez por todas que não tinha medo deles, apesar de ter medo sim, mas precisa impor respeito pra eles.

Andei lentamente até Castiel que estava na mesa, ajeitei ele e sentei em seu colo dando um beijo enorme em sua boca. Levantei-me e fiz um sinal pra ele me seguir. Ele me olhou abobalhado e veio atrás de mim.

Andei até o pequeno palco que ficava no meio da boate, puxei uma cadeira e coloquei Cast de frente pra mim. Olhei pro fundo e vi os meninos com olhares curiosos, fiz sinal pra eles ficarem me olhando. Conversei com o DJ pra colocar uma música que favoreça o que eu ia fazer. Quando a música foi trocada, fui de encontro ao palco. Estava vestida com o meu salto preto, poderoso e meu sobretudo, que parecia um vestido, e claro, com o meu colar de perola, que iria servir certinho.

Conforme a música começou, mexi um pouco meus quadris, para me acostumar com aquele ritmo e passei as mãos no cabelo, para deixarem com um ar mais selvagem. Dei uma rodadinha, afim de conhecer o palco por onde estava, fui olhei pros meninos e mandei um beijinho, bem cínica. Lancei meu olhar pra baixo e vi Castiel, esperando ansioso pelo próximo passo.

Coloquei as mãos no meio de minhas pernas, fiz uma cara de tarada e gemi. Ouvi os homens gemerem juntos comigo, nesse embalo, dancei até o chão, fui engatinhando até Cast e dei uma pequena mordida em seu lábio.

Quando olhei ao redor, vi que havia homens para todos os lados, me comendo com os olhos, procurei meus alvos, eles estavam mais perto que antes.

Comecei a explorar meu corpo com minhas mãos, me atendo no primeiro botão do meu sobretudo. Fui brincando com um pouco com ele, mordendo meus lábios e encarando Sessh nos olhos, logo desabotoei o primeiro botão. Ouvi gritos dos homens e alguns gemidos. Olhei ao redor e vi homens acariciando seu membro.

Estava alcançando meu objetivo, dei outra rodada, sempre rebolando meu corpo e passando a mão por ele. Olhei pra Castiel, joguei um pouco mais meu corpo pra trás, abri o segundo botão do sobretudo, revelando meu colar.

Peguei meu colar, passei pela minha boca e mordi as perolas, gemendo baixinho. Fiquei brincando com o meu colar por mais um tempo, desabotoei mais um botão e passei a mão por dentro dela, tocando meus seios e barriga.

Olhei pra baixo, vi visivelmente a ereção de Castiel, sorri. Olhei mais pra trás, vi os meninos vindo em minha direção, acho que pra me proibir ou alguma coisa assim.

– Desce daí. – Sessh mandou.

Olhei pra ele, sorri, mordi meu colar, fui até ele, apoiei meus braços nos ombros dele, abaixei-me, deixando meu bumbum empinado e revelando minha barriga e seios. Olhei dentro de seu olhos e sorri cínica.

– Por que? Se não sair, vai me castigar? – lambi seus lábios.

– Sim. – gemeu arfante.

– Espero ansiosa por isso. – sorri pra ele.

Me ergui novamente, coloquei meu salto contra seu peito e o empurrei pra longe, fazendo-o dar alguns passo pra trás.

Balancei mais meu corpo de acordo com a música, acentuando bem meus quadris. Virei de costas pra Castiel e os meninos, desabotoei o ultimo botão do sobretudo. Deixei-o escorregar pelo meu corpo, revelando minha lingerie.

Quando senti o vento em meu corpo, ergui meus braços e os juntei no alto, balancei meus quadris de um lado pro outro e fui abaixando meus braços, passando-os pelo meu cabelo e pelos meus quadris.

Virei de frente e vi os meninos com a boca aberta, em duvida se me tirava dali ou se deixava eu terminar.

Aproveitando essa duvida, abaixei-me até o chão e abri minhas pernas, ficando bem exposta na frente dos meninos, logo fechando.

Lambi meus lábios e passei minha mão no meio das minhas pernas, encarando os meninos, estava desafiando-os.

– Ka, desce daí agora. – esbravejou Miroku.

– Vem me pegar. – sorri pra ele.

Não deu outra, Miroku se esquivou dos homens que havia ali e me pegou no colo, Bankotsu pegou meu sobretudo e me arrastaram pra fora da boate.

Debatia-me e gritava no colo do Miroku, coisa que parecia que nem fazia efeito, pois ele nem se mexia ou reclama contra meus socos.

Eles me levaram até o carro, Jakotsu abriu a porta e Bankotsu me colocou sentada no banco. Quando ele me soltou eu sorria bem cínica pra eles.

– E ai, vão me castigar agora? – perguntei em uma mistura de ódio e cinismo.

– Ka, me desculpe, por favor. – Sessh tentou se aproximar de mim.

Quando ele se aproximou mais, dei um tapa na sua cara. Ele apenas abaixou o rosto e ficou ali.

– Eu te desprezo. – falei na cara dele brava.

– Ka, calma. Ele cometeu um erro e ta pedindo desculpa. – Shippou tentou me acalmar.

– Vai a merda, Shippou. – gritei com ele.

– Ka, veste isso. – Bankotsu tentou me envolver com o sobretudo.

– Não. – rangi meus dentes em desafio.

– Você vai vestir isso, nem que for a força. – Naraku esbravejou.

Ele veio pra cima de mim, forçando-me a vestir a roupa e conseguiu. Olhei pra eles com cara de brava, levantei-me do carro e passei por eles, sem ser segurada.

– Já que não vão me castigar, vou embora. – cinismo estava predominando.

Eles ficaram me olhando, virei de costas e estava começando minha caminhada de volta pra boate quando senti mãos me segurando.

– Já que você insiste, será castigada por mim. – Bankotsu sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Se tentar fazer isso, vai ganhar o mesmo desprezo que Sesshoumaru. – respondi com nojo – A escolha é sua. – terminei e encarei-o, percebi a duvida em seu olhar.

– Ao menos se despeça de nós. – Bankotsu gemeu.

– Isso eu posso fazer. – respondi séria.

Caminhei até os meninos que me esperavam. Parei de frente pra eles, Bankotsu já estava ao meu lado.

– É só pedir com carinho que eu faço. – sorri – Não precisa me forçar! – encarei Sessh.

Então fui na direção de Naraku dei um beijo nele. Ele segurou minha cintura e me puxou mais pra perto dele, logo me soltei dele. Passei pra Jak, dei apenas um beijo mais simples, Bankotsu me puxou pra ele e me beijou, seguido de Miroku e Shippou. Jade ficou encostado no carro, encarei-o e sorri, andei até ele e o beijei.

Olhei pra Sessh que me encarava em expectativa, caminhei até ele lentamente, mordi meus lábios. Puxei-o pela camiseta, mas mudei o rumo de meus lábios, indo até seu ouvido.

– Tenho nojo de você! – sussurrei.

Afastei-me e vi o olhar de arrependimento dele. Ah, ele iria sofrer e muito ainda. Andei de volta pra dentro da boate e deixei os meninos pra trás

**Obs: Oi, povo, tudo bom?**

**E ai, o que vocês acharam dessa Kagome?**

**Bjss Amores**

**Ps: Desejo um ótimo final de semana para vocês e bons sonhos **


	12. Desculpando!

Capítulo 12 Desculpando

Eles estavam na palma de minha mão, e eu não deixaria o jogo sair de minhas mãos nem me pagando, e eu tinha um novo e malicioso plano em minha mente, e nisso eu precisava de _Sango_.

Peguei meu carro e entrei, acelerando rapidamente, era de manhã e bem cedinho e estava chuviscando, então nas ruas não havia muitos carros e então meu carro corria á vontade.

Passaram-se alguns pequenos minutos rapidamente, estacionei na frente daquela casa de lobos e fui até lá, Sango me convidou para entrar e ficamos na sala conversando.

– Você acha legal o que eles fazem? – eu disse, encarando séria a morena.

– É um castigo, eu não posso fazer nada. – Sango revirou os olhos e pôs a mão na cintura.

– Pode sim, mulheres que dão no pé eles obedecem, seja rebelde, você é mulher, cause moral. – eu parecia àqueles diabinhos do mal que ficava no lado da cabeça falando maldade, mordi o lábio.

– Hum... – ela disse pensativa – Então vamos castigar Sessh?

– Sim, você é bem inteligente! – eu disse apoiando-a.

Então Sango me fez um sinal para calar a boca e Sessh apareceu, ficou nos encarando e eu sibilei para ela _"Olhe e aprenda!"_.

Sentei-me na cama e Sessh ficou parado me encarando, cruzei as pernas e deixei que meu vestido azul mostrasse um pouco, levantei com meus dedos mágicos, meu vestido que mostrava cada vez mais os seios, parei nas coxas e abri as pernas, gemi baixinho.

Encarei-o com o rabo de olho e vi que a calça de Sessh estava bem levantadinha, percebi que ele estava com uma imensa vontade, levantei-me e só para ele ver, apertei um pouco meus seios no vestido que realçava, comecei a brincar com as pedrinhas do cordão novamente e levando para boca, soltando gemidos de mim e de Sessh.

Então Kouga aparece e vê o que estava acontecendo, mordi o lábio e deixei que a voz manhosa aparecesse.

– Estou tão... Carente! – eu disse, dando um sorriso malicioso para Kouga.

– Tem gente que pode te ajudar. – então Kouga jogou a cabeça para Sessh e eu me enfureci totalmente.

– Você está me rejeitando? Kouga, não me provoque, se você não me der o que eu quero eu vou procurar na rua, você gostaria de me ver beijando e gemendo para outro homem que não seja seus irmãos? – eu perguntei ainda raivosa – Ele pelo menos me quer, sabe quem é aquele loiro gostoso? Não me provoque, não quero sentir nojo de você igual ao outro presente!

– Ka... – Kouga sacudiu a cabeça, mas eu o impedi

– Como vai ser... Meu Hot? – eu perguntei mordendo os lábios para ele, jogando todos meus charmes, virei-me para Sango e ela sibilou _"Por que Hot?"_ e eu devolvi _"Vem do nome dele, e também por que ele é quente!"_

Pisquei para ele e Kouga veio até mim e colocou as mãos em minha cintura, percebi que ele dava olhares para Sessh como de desculpa e o mesmo sacudiu positivamente, entendendo... Pouco me importava, eu sabia que Sessh estava louquinho para eu voltar lá e sentar em cima daquele monstro enorme e totalmente delicioso e... Cale a boca Kagome!

Subi com Kouga para o quarto, de quem? De Sessh, esse era meu castigo!

_**Sango Povs On**_

Ok, eu tinha que fazer algo... E eu tinha que começar agora, pois senti aquele olhar totalmente irresistível no meu corpo, ele estava com vontade da Ka e queria fazer em mim por que ela não estava no momento para dar o corpinho para ele? Poupe-me!

– Sango... Meu amor... – ele disse mordendo o lábio e vindo á minha direção, ai...

– Sessh! Eu não sou nenhum stepe! – eu disse batendo o pé e franzindo a testa para ele.

Tudo foi tão rápido! Então a porta se abriu e eu vi Jakotsu, franzi a testa e fingi um choro, abaixei a minha cabeça e me encolhi no sofá.

– S-Sango? – Sessh perguntou confuso.

– Está maluco?! – Jak deu um cascudo em Sessh e puxou-o pra fora da sala.

Levantei-me de fininho com meus pés de bailarina e com o jeitinho que só uma esposa de lobos sabem fazer, peguei um copo e encostei na parede, juntando com a minha orelha e pus para ouvir.

– O que está acontecendo? Ka tem nojo de mim e Sango está bem chateada comigo! – Sessh disse frustrado, então ele levantou as mãos provavelmente, eu os conhecia direitinho.

– A Ka não é igual à Sango, elas são totalmente diferentes, Ka vem de outro lugar com outras leis, entendeu?

– Sim. – ele suspirou.

– O seu problema foi tratar a Sango igual á uma fêmea bicho, a Ka e Sango são humanas cara, e elas também tem sentimentos, você a tratou como vagabunda, e se a Sango fizer greve... Eu te mato! – Jak quase rosnou para Sessh.

– Calma! – Sessh o repreendeu, e eu segurei a minha risada.

– Eu só estou avisando Sesshoumaru! – Jakotsu murmurou.

Ouvi os passos de Jak voltando pra dentro da sala, encolhi-me novamente no sofá, molhei um pouco o rosto, fingindo choro.

– Sango, amor, vem comigo? – Jak passava a mão nas minhas costas

– Com você eu vou! – levantei meu rosto e dei um beijo na boca dele.

Quando beijei Jak olhei de rabo de olho pro Sessh, que me olhava completamente confuso. Cheguei sentir dó dele, mas o castigo iria até o fim.

Aprofundei um pouco mais o beijo e Jak entendeu onde eu queria chegar, eles nunca iriam me recusar.

Jak, rapidamente, me pegou no colo e me levou pro quarto dele.

**POV Kouga**

Quando Ka veio pro meu lado, entendi na hora que era pro provar Sessh. Mas não dá pra resistir a ela, quem mandou Sessh ser burro daquele jeito? Ele se que foda, eu quero mais aproveitar minha mulher.

Nunca rolou nada entre eu e a Ka, tava louco de ansiedade. Quando subimos as escadas, ela me brecou no meio e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Você faria minhas vontades? – perguntou mordendo meu pescoço.

– S-sim. – gemi.

– Quero transar no quarto do Sessh. – sussurrou.

– Ah, Ka, vamos pro meu... – tentei.

– Não. – dizendo isso ela se abaixou e mordeu meu membro pela calça.

Aquilo foi demais da conta, Sessh que me desculpe. Peguei Ka no colo e levei pro quarto do Sessh. Joguei-a na cama e fechei a porta, na verdade, só chutei a porta. Tirei minha camiseta e calça de uma vez.

– Calma... – ela riu da minha ansiedade.

– Você não sabe a quanto tempo to esperando isso. – falei ficando apenas de cueca.

Fui até ela e tirei toda sua roupa. Hoje eu iria prová-la inteirinha. Quando a deixei nua, senti meu membro pulsar mais ainda.

– Já volto! – levantei e corri pro meu quarto.

Fui ao meu quarto pegar um gel, comprei especialmente pra Ka, queria testar nela, queria deixá-la louca. Quando voltei pro meu quarto, ela quase me mata. Ela estava sentada na cama, encostada nos travesseiros, com as pernas um pouco mais abertas e com suas mãos no meio.

– Senta ali...me assiste. – gemeu.

– Ka... – gemi sentindo vontade de agarrá-la.

Ela continuou se tocando, gemendo meu nome, tirando minha lucidez. Conforme ela se tocava, tirei minha cueca e fiz o mesmo. Ela não deixava eu me aproximar. Quando ela estava quase pra gozar, soltei um gemido mais forte.

– Gosta disso né? – perguntou rindo.

– Muito... – respondi arfante.

Ela gozou na minha frente, só pra mim, gemendo meu nome, na cama do Sessh. Ela olhou pra mim e viu que estava quase lá. Ela fez um sinal com o dedo pra que eu parasse e ela veio ajoelhada na minha direção, com o corpo um pouco mole ainda.

–Vou te ajudar. – arfou.

Ela veio e parou na minha frente, abriu um pouco mais minhas pernas e começou a lamber meu membro. Logo sentia toda sua boca ao redor dele.

– Ka, vou gozar. – anunciei.

Ela então, aumentou o ritmo, acabei gozando. Ela se levantou e sorriu. Estava apenas de olhos fechados, aproveitando ainda a sensação do seu toque.

– Quero testar isso em você. – falei mostrando o gel.

– O que é isso? – estava curiosa.

– Você vai gostar.

Ajeitei Ka na cama, deitada de barriga pra cima, olhando bem pra mim. Ajeitei-me no meio de suas pernas.

– Quero te provar antes. – sorri.

Lambi a intimidade de Ka, estava louco pra sentir o gosto dela, brinquei um pouco mais com ela assim. Logo parei, ouvindo seus resmungos., abri o gel e passei na sua intimidade.

– Wow, isso é bom! – ela se contorcia.

Aproveitei esse momento e estoquei Ka, bem de leve, queria sentir cada centímetro entrando nela. Senti logo o friozinho que o gel proporcionava. Aquele contraste de frio (gel) e quente (minha pele) era demais.

– Mais... – implorava.

Quando ela pediu, não me intimidei, apenas fui com toda vontade. Ouvi passos subindo na escada, mas nem liguei. Ka rodou e ficou em cima de mim, ela queria cavalgar, então fique a vontade.

– Tortura... – Sessh gemeu assim que entrou no quarto.

– Ta gostando? – Ka gemeu olhando pra ele.

– Quero você. – Sessh gemeu em resposta.

– Que pena, pois eu não quero. – ela voltou a se concentrar em mim.

Naquele dialogo eu não consegui nem falar, Ka estava querendo me deixar louco, ela estava cavalgando com vontade. Logo gozei e Ka veio em seguida. Ela caiu em cima de mim, Sessh ainda assistia a cena, querendo participar.

Rodei Ka pra ela ficar deitada ao meu lado. Fiz sinal pra Sessh deitar na cama, por trás dela, sem ela perceber.

Sessh então, tirou sua camisa e se ajeitou na cama, atrás de Ka.

– Me perdoa? – Sessh sussurrou no ouvido dela.

– Não. – foi seca.

– Por favor. – insistiu.

– Sessh, já disse que... – Ka virou-se pra Sessh que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Ta chorando? – Ka assustou-se e eu também.

Ergui um pouco meu corpo pra ver se era mentira, mas realmente, Sessh estava chorando. Ele estava sentindo-se desprezado pela sua companheira, isso era uma das piores sensações do mundo, apenas perdendo pela morte da mesma.

– Não chora. – Ka ficou com dó e passou os dedos em seu rosto.

– Me desculpa, dá uma chance? – Sessh estava com a voz fraca.

– Ok, eu te dou uma chance. – Ka finalmente falou.

– Brigada, você não vai se arrepender! – Sessh animou-se e foi tentar beijar Ka.

– Não. – ela desviou de seu beijo e aconchegou-se em meus braços. – Isso é uma chance pra você me conquistar. Ganhe meu respeito e depois você ganha seu prêmio. - concluiu.

Sessh apenas aconchegou-se na cama, fazendo sinal pra eu sair. Levantei-me, peguei minhas roupas e fui tomar um banho. Quando fui fechar a porta, vi Sessh aninhando Ka em seus braços e fazendo leve massagem em suas costas. Acho que Sessh, finalmente, entendeu como se deve tratar uma mulher.


	13. Verdades!

Capítulo 13 Verdades

Fiquei pensando por um tempo, eu estava com tédio e quase não tinha amigas, Kagura era uma pessoa falsa na qual eu nunca iria acreditar, e minha babá mãe viajou, a minha única amiga mesmo era Sango.

Resolvi entrar no carro e ir á caminho da matilha, a estrada não estava como antigamente, havia várias pessoas á tarde ás cinco horas, pessoas indo para casa e outras indo ao trabalho, e outras na casa dos outros.

– Oi Ka. – Sessh disse carinhosamente me encarando.

\- Oi Sessh! – eu disse sorrindo e o abraçando, um abraço bem apertado, me separei delicadamente e beijei a bochecha, testa e nariz, ele me encarou nos olhos e deu um sorriso.

Os meninos chegaram e eu abracei todos, até que vi Sango e pisquei para ela, a mesma retribuiu.

– A Sango pode passar o dia lá em casa? Por favor. – minha voz era a mais pidona possível.

\- Não! – Naraku disse rapidamente.

\- Vocês não confiam em mim, ótimo!

Eu não iria ficar pedindo que nem uma otária, entrei no carro e vi o rosto de Sango contorcido, a testa franzida e o biquinho feito, ela estava brava, fingi que estava procurando pelas chaves até ela dizer algo.

– Eu sou maior de idade, me desculpem, mas... Ka é minha única amiga, vocês não perceberam que passo o maior dia com vocês? Não estou reclamando, mas é raramente que tenho uma companhia feminina perto de mim e vocês dizem não sem me consultar, garotos? Eu reclamo? Quando brigo com vocês? Raramente! – ela pôs a mão na cintura e apertando os olhos.

\- Desculpa a gente. – Naraku disse e abraçou Sango, a mesma o beijou.

Depois de alguns minutos de beijar todos os lobos, ela entrou dentro do carro, acenei e joguei beijos enquanto os meninos gemiam de reprovação, dizendo algo como "Me Ferrei".

– Eles são totalmente possessivos. – falei e ela assentiu rapidamente.

\- Muito, e então?.

\- Bom, vou convidar Castiel para ficar conosco lá em casa, eu apresento vocês... – senti que Sango ficou um pouco desesperada.

\- Nada de beijos, ok? – ela disse parada.

\- Tudo bem, é só amizade... – eu disse gargalhando – Só queria companhia, de uma amiga e um conhecido.

\- Obrigada. – ela disse sorrindo.

Demorou alguns minutos até a chegada de minha casa, mas nem percebemos tanto, ficávamos conversando sobre coisas femininas, shopping, roupas e principalmente sobre _homens_.

Estacionei o carro na frente de casa e saímos, entramos e Sango parou na porta, memorizando tudo, dei um sorriso e peguei meu celular, liguei para Castiel e pedi para que ele viesse e o mesmo aceitou.

– Sua casa é linda. – ela disse sorrindo para mim.

\- Obrigada, e isso daqui só é a ponta do iceberg... O resto está de onde eu vim. – então eu dei um sorriso forçado – Meus pais não ligam muito para mim.

\- Que pena, não sei o que realmente dizer. – Sango me encarou – Mostre-me seu armário mocinha!

Ela riu e eu também, fomos até meu quarto e eu abri o armário, era totalmente lindo pelo que ela disse.

– Pode emprestar umas roupas? – ela perguntou baixinho e estreitou os olhos – Eles não me deixam sair...

\- Eu não vou emprestar para você, e sim eu vou dar, olha esse. – eu disse sorrindo.

\- Vou tomar banho e usar o vestido. – Sango sorriu.

Então ela foi tomar banho e a campainha tocou, Castiel entrou e inspirou o ar e arregalou os olhos, pegou-me pelo braço e me levou até o carro dele, dei um grito de brincadeira, pensando que era brincadeira.

– Venha! – chamou ele, meu coração se acelerou, ele estava brincando ou falando sério?

_**Povs Sango On**_

Terminei de tomar banho e peguei o vestido branco, e logo fui até a sala e não vi ninguém, comecei a ficar desesperada, pois a porta estava aberta, então eu liguei para os lobos.

– _Bankotsu, levaram a Ka... Acho que é o tal do Castiel, ele tocou a campainha, fui tomar banho e ele apareceu..._

_\- Estou indo aí, não suma daí, por favor, Sango._

_\- Ok, rápido!_

Eu estava totalmente nervosa, meu coração batia rápido, por que logo aquilo deveria acontecer? Sentei-me na cadeira e fiquei totalmente pasma, pus a mão em meu coração e suspirei, tomara que nada de mal aconteça á Ka.

Tudo poderia se encaixar, a porta aberta, o grito... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, então ouvi um estrondo na porta, eram _eles_.

– Sinto o cheiro do cretino por todo o canto, ele foi por ali. – Shippou disse, dando um sorriso que me deu calafrios, era o sorriso de quando ele sentia vontade de matar, um ódio súbito.

\- Shippou e Kouga, virem lobo e andem pela floresta, Sessh vai atrás de vocês como humano e diz por onde é o local. – Jakotsu disse rapidamente – O resto vai ao carro comigo, vem também amor.

Todos assentiram, principalmente eu e todos foram até seus devidos lugares, entrei no carro e fomos até o local, meu coração se apertava cada vez mais.

_**Kagome Povs On**_

Estávamos na cachoeira e então ele me amarrou, achei que tudo fosse uma brincadeira, e então ele deu um sorriso e me encarou.

– Vou te morder.

\- Sempre quis brincar de Drácula. – sorri para ele.

Ele sacudiu negativamente e deu um sorriso malicioso, começando a me despir.

– Sério... Me solta. – eu disse erguendo as sobrancelhas, a brincadeira já está começando a ficar fora da cogitação ─ Me solta.

\- Você disse que aqueles caras, um deles... Fez o mesmo com você, por que eu não? – ele disse sorrindo – Eu sou um vampiro.

\- É diferente! – gritei para ele, e Castiel me deu uma tapa – Você é sim um débil mental e idiota, isso que você é.

Ele me deu uma tapa novamente, eu tinha vontade de chorar e começar a gritar, mas eu não iria fazer isso, minha bochecha começou a arder e o desespero tomou conta de mim.

– Qual é a diferença? Diga-me! – ele disse quase rosnando para mim.

Comecei a chorar, então olhei bem nos olhos dele enquanto ele me encarava e apertava minhas coxas, até que ele levantou a minha blusa.

– Qual é a diferença hein? – Castiel perguntou colocando meu braço em seus lábios fechei os olhos de desespero, suspira Ka...

– POR QUE EU O AMO! – eu gritei abrindo os olhos e me debatendo ─ Não só ele, todos, você é um idiota imbecil que não merece nada de mim!

E foi então que eu ouvi vários uivos, todos como lobos enormes e só Sessh que estava normal, e eu nunca havia acreditado neles, que burra eu sou, então senti o chão tremer, tudo foi tão lento, e não rápido como acontece em filmes, os lobos jogaram a cabeça para trás, uivando e correndo em direção, Castiel correu rapidamente entre a floresta, enquanto vários lobos corriam atrás dele.

Fechei meus olhos e mordi o lábio, todos eram animais, e eu sou uma humana, não acreditei até mesmo em Sango.

Quando abri os olhos dei de cara com Sessh, os olhos deles estavam somente para os meus.

– Eu também amo você. – ele disse sorrindo

\- Me desculpe por não acreditar em vocês... – eu disse ainda com os olhos marejados

Então ele ficou olhando somente para mim.

– Por que não encarou meu corpo? – desviei o olhar, eu estava de um sutiã azul bebê e com as calças abaixadas

\- Porque eu respeito você, e ainda quero conquistá-la.


	14. Vale Tudo!

**Nota: Yo Minna, desculpem a demora, culpa de minha amiga Brenda (vou cobrar o capítulo extra em...).**

Capítulo 14 "Vale tudo!"

Logo após os meninos me tirarem daquele inferno, eles me levaram de volta pra minha casa. Convidei-os pra entrar, acomodamo-nos na sala.

– Ka, bebê, você ta bem? - Miroku perguntou.

– Sim, estou apenas meio confusa. - falei olhando pra ele.

– Confusa, com qual parte? - Naraku sorriu.

– Vampiros. - falei parecendo mais confusa.

– Sim, eles existem. - Bankotsu sorriu.

– Lobos e vampiros. Algo mais que eu deveria saber? - fui meio irônica.

– Por enquanto é só. - Kouga fez carinho na minha mão.

Ficamos por mais um tempo em silencio, Sango foi até a cozinha e preparou algo pra comer. Quando fomos pra cozinha, foi ai que comecei a olhar o jeito que os meninos tratavam Sango, era incrível. Era aquilo que queria pra mim! Diante dessa cena, consegui apenas sorrir.

– Vem comer! - chamou Shippou.

Shippou me abraçou por trás e me levou até a mesa, puxando uma cadeira e acomodando-me na mesa. Os meninos servirão nossa comida e depois começaram a comer.

– Ka, depois de hoje, creio que você deveria vir morar conosco. - Jakotsu foi autoritário.

– Ok. - apenas aceitei.

– Epa, Epa, tem alguma coisa errada ai. - Sesshoumaru riu.

– Por que? - perguntei estranhando.

– Aceitou muito fácil. - Sessh riu mais ainda acompanhado de todos.

– É que eu vi que a única doida dessa história era eu. - sorri pra eles.

– Pensei que você não fosse aceitar tão fácil. - Shippou beijou me rosto.

– Fico tão feliz em finalmente ter outra mulher naquela casa. - Sango estava radiante.

– Que bom que você está feliz, amor. - Narku sorriu pra Sango.

– Seja bem vinda! Vou fazer de tudo pra te fazer feliz, meu anjo. - Sessh beijou meu pescoço.

Eles logo acabaram de comer e arrumaram toda a louça. Eu e Sango fomos pro meu quarto começar a arrumar toda a mudança. Os meninos só me deixariam pegar o necessário: roupas, maquiagem, cremes e alguns itens pessoais. Eles me falaram que de hoje pra frente eles me dariam tudo que eu necessitasse.

– Ka, o que é isso aqui? - perguntou Naraku com uma voz maliciosa.

Quando me virei pra trás, vi Naraku e Bankotsu mexendo nas minhas roupas intimas, guardando-as com muito cuidado. Nas mãos de Naraku estava as duas fantasias que havia comprado pra mim e pra Sango.

– Nunca viu uma fantasia? - perguntei rindo da cara dele.

– Chapeuzinho vermelho? - Bankotsu franziu o cenho.

– Claro. - Sango riu atrás de mim.

– Porque justamente essa? - Bankotsu ainda desconfiado.

– Porque quando eu estava com Kouga, ele soltou algo parecido com um uivo. Eu amei aquilo, então comprei pra brincar com ele. - expliquei-me.

– Eu posso uivar pra você quando você quiser. - Naraku veio morder meu ouvido.

– E pra mim? - Sango fez biquinho.

– Pra você também. - ele passou a mão na bunda de Sango.

– Tem eu também. - Bankotsu puxou Sango beijando o pescoço dela.

– Vocês dão conta de nós duas? - duvidei deles.

– Quantas vezes vocês quiserem. - Naraku estufou o peito.

– Ta duvidando de nós? - Bankotsu me encarou.

– Estou sim! - fui energética.

– Vem cá, vamos te mostrar isso. - Bankotsu veio tentando me puxar.

Consegui fugir do aperto de Naraku e Bankotsu e fiquei encarando os três, eia que surgiu uma idéia quase brilhante.

– Quero vocês dois, hoje a noite. Eu e Sango vamos estar com essas fantasias, esperando por vocês. - falei passando a mão pelo meu corpo.

– Não, calma aí. - Sango protestou - Eu nunca transei com dois juntos. Isso é estranho. - ela ficou confusa.

– Isso vai ser bom Sango. Vai ser bem divertido. - abri meu melhor sorriso.

– Vamos Sango, vai ser a melhor transa de todas. - Bankotsu se empolgou.

– Ok. - ela finalmente cedeu.

– Hoje de noite então, no motel perto de Kanazawa, as 22:00h. - Naraku estipulou o local.

Todos acabamos aceitando aquilo. Com a passar da tarde consegui acalmar Sango, até que ela começou a curtir a idéia. Consegui levar metade das minhas coisas pra casa. Mudei-me oficialmente pra lá. Tinha um quarto apenas meu, do lado do quarto de Sango. Os meninos arrumaram minhas roupas, enquanto eu saia com Sango pela casa, pra conhecer melhor.

Nessa caminhada com Irís conseguimos planejar nossas desculpas. Bankotsu iria me levar pro serviço e ficar comigo por lá e Sango iria com Naraku ao mercado.

Começando a beirar a noite, nós fomos nos arrumar. Logo estávamos prontas, com as fantasias escondidas debaixo das roupas.

– Está pronta? - perguntei dando um sorriso malicioso para ela e mordendo o lábio.

– Sim, eu acho... - Sango sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e eu ri.

– Relaxa, quem era para estar nervosa era para ser eu. - respondi gargalhando.

Fomos até o motel com o meu maravilhoso carro de imprevisto e estacionei, logo fomos até o atendente.

– Queremos o quarto mais luxuoso. - Sango disse sorrindo.

– Tudo bem, é o quarto cinqüenta. - o homem era loiro com uma aparência já um pouco velha, tateou as mãos debaixo da bancada e deu a chave e estendeu a mão para o dinheiro.

Tirei da carteira o dinheiro e lhe entreguei, sorri.

– Dois caras enormes, morenos e fortes irão perguntar por Kagome e Sango, mandem eles para o nosso quarto, o nome deles são Bankotsu e Naraku, ok? - ela disse com a voz autoritária, dei um sorrisinho

– Tudo bem senhoritas.

Pegamos a chave e fomos até o elevador, achamos o quarto e entramos. O quarto até que era bonito, o motel era de cinco estrelas, em Kanazawa. Surpreendi-me. Tiramos o vestido por cima e ficamos com a fantasia de chapeuzinho vermelho.

Não demorou muito e começou a batidas nas portas.

– Quem é? - perguntamos juntas e nos entreolhamos.

– Os cheiros de vocês são totalmente forte, esse motel ficará um bom tempo cheiroso. - Bankotsu murmurou.

– Vamos considerar isso um elogio. - Sango disse com uma voz totalmente atrativa, rodou a chave e a porta se abriu.

– Sango... Você nos surpreende cada vez mais. - Bankotsu disse avançando e puxando o braço da morena em sua cintura, dando chupões no pescoço dela, tirando os gemidos da mesma.

Em todos os tempos de sexo selvagem com vários homens, eles não eram bons de cama como aqueles lobos, e não me deixava muito excitada quando eu os encarava, agora sim eu estava excitada diante daquela cena.

– Vai ficar só olhando? - Naraku perguntou, mordendo o lábio - Vai para a cama.

Uma coisa que eu tinha percebido nele era que Naraku era um sim autoritário, gostava de mandar, e uma coisa que eu havia percebido em mim era que eu gostava de homens selvagens, fortes.

Ele subiu em cima da cama e logo avançou em cima de mim, arrepiei-me por inteira e joguei minha cabeça para trás, a eletricidade passava por mim rapidamente e eu sabia que já estava molhada, o vestido de chapeuzinho vermelho fora rasgado, eu não estava lhe dando à mínima, mais minha mão coçava por dar uma tapa, e eu dei.

– Eu não... - Naraku sacudiu a cabeça.

– Cala a boca, você manda e eu mando. - respondi, mordendo seu lábio e levando até os meus, enquanto ele sugava minha língua com volúpia, fazendo uma dança de línguas.

– Ban-Bankotsu... - Sango disse gemendo e deitando ao meu lado, olhei com o rabo de olho Bankotsu beijando a barriga dela.

A fantasia de chapeuzinho vermelho estava toda rasgada, e o que restava de mim era apenas o sutiã, que fora desabotoado á pouco tempo com as mãos ágeis de Naraku, e a calcinha arrancada.

– Vamos fazer um joguinho, Sango está nervosa e eu vou soltar um pouco ela, vocês irão ficar calados.

– Eu não vou conseguir fazer nada com esses dois homens enormes me comendo com os olhos. Ah, tudo bem.

Vendamos e amarramo-los, então o jogo iria começar, tiramos as roupas deles e por um tempo ficamos encarando aqueles corpos, e o membro duro e totalmente rígido, desejando por nós. Sango agachou-se como de quatro e pôs a mão no membro de Naraku e começou a acariciar, chupando com uma rapidez, então eu levantei lentamente as vendas de Bankotsu, fui o soltando também.

Nunca pensei que fora tão legal ver isso, apenas fiz um sinal com a cabeça para que Bankotsu fosse por trás, e como o feito ele fez, encaixou seu membro na intimidade dela, sentei-me na beirada da cama e comecei a me tocar.

Os gemidos, aquela sensação deliciosa que parava no ar, percebi que Bankotsu estava na minha frente, levantei-me e ele me pegou no colo, colocando-me num sofá grande.

Parecia que aquilo era tudo combinado.

Seus lábios rapidamente foram aos meus seios, a língua dele roçava contra meus mamilos que ficavam duros cada vez mais, seu rosto acariciava meu seio, e eu sentia que meu mamilo estava uma pedra, mais então ele encharcou com a língua dele.

– Calminha. - ele sussurrou.

Eu não sabia até qual momento eu iria agüentar então a língua escorregadia cheia de calor descia no meu corpo, fazendo um trajeto até a minha intimidade, ele empurrava sua língua contra o clitóris, era totalmente delicioso e eu sentia meu corpo queimar, e palpitar, o corpo suado contra o meu, o delirar do corpo e da razão eu queria que nunca acabasse.

E então seu membro duro desceu, indo até as nádegas, mordi o lábio, eu... O que eu poderia dizer diante daquilo? Poderia gritar um não, mais e se eu me arrependesse? Eu nunca iria me perdoar, pois isso nunca iria se repetir de um jeito como esse, os dias nunca seriam iguais e...

Eu não precisava dizer nada, ele empurrou rapidamente o pênis contra minhas nádegas, arrancando-me um gemido tão alto, a pontada de dor fluía rapidamente em meu corpo, mais eu gostava do doer, gostava da parte selvagem, eu gostava de tudo que tinha neles, minha intimidade latejava esquentando rapidamente ele empurrava e estocava cada vez mais, não eram mais pequenos suor, eram algumas gotas e eu estava adorando.

Então ele ia parando lentamente, e então dessa vez eu que empurrava meu corpo contra ele, o mesmo encaixou seus lábios em minha orelha e disse com a voz rouca.

– Eu estou embriagado... - o sussurro, as mordidas - Com o seu cheiro.

– Oh Bankotsu! - eu disse, falando em um quase sussurro - Eu amo você...

– Eu também. - ele respondeu quase parando.

– Por favor, não... Não pare. - falei, quase implorando para ele - Bankotsu, por favor...

Então ele retirou seu membro, limpou um pouquinho e foi até a minha vagina, estocando cada vez mais, com facilidade entrou causando uma explosão de prazer em meu corpo pois eu estava completamente encharcada, eu podia ouvir o barulho do sofá batendo contra a parede, o corpo dele empurrando contra mim, e o gemido de quatro pessoas ecoando na parede.

Eu sentia que já estava chegando no clímax, meu corpo estava prestes á explodir á qualquer momento, está chegando... Está chegando...

– Ban-Bankotsu Ooh! - eu disse em um gemido e logo percebi que sua boca estava em minha intimidade, sugando o líquido que escorregava por ali.

– Delícia. - ele murmurou.

Nós estávamos na cama, quatro pessoas peladas encarando o teto normalmente, se alguém abrisse a porta e visse os seres que estavam na cama, pensariam que estávamos drogado e doidões, e seríamos presos, se bem que estávamos no motel e isso dizia: "Vale tudo!"

**Nota Final: Espero que tenham gostado, deixem suas opiniões! Até a próxiima!**


End file.
